Code Geass: The Black Rebellion
by DeadMan-Tales
Summary: Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Code Geass La Historia toma un giro inesperado cuando las dos personas mas inesperadas se juntan. El camino al infierno y la gloria estan abiertos ¿Cual elegiras Lelouch?
1. Capitulo 1

**El Día en que el Demonio Despertó **

-Así que tú eres Lelouch. Hablo lo que parecía ser una voz infantil. El niño levanto su vista y vio a una persona ricamente vestida en distintos tonos de azul y blanco, con un enorme cabello rubio que le llegaba mas allá de los tobillos. Lo que destacaba es que esta persona parecía tener la misma edad que él. A pesar de que a su alrededor había un aire de malicia, infantilidad, sabiduría y astucia- Entonces me contestas?

Nuevamente había hablado, con un tono serio, tomando en cuenta su voz infantil, y no sin ciertos tintes de malicia. El joven Lelouch recientemente desterrado príncipe del Imperio de Britannia empezó a recordar la situación que lo había llevado a encontrarse con esta peculiar persona. Hace apenas unas horas estaba jugando con su amigo Suzaku Kururugi y su pequeña hermanita Nunally, luego el infierno se había desatado cuando cientos, sino miles, de los aviones de guerra del Imperio habían llenado el cielo del archipiélago de Japón y no con fines amistosos. En apenas minutos todo se volvió un infierno, las personas que se encargaban de vigilarlos habían muerte o escapado y ahora solo quedaba los niños para defenderse de quien sabe que atrocidades. El peor momento fue cuando tuvieron que pasar por lo que parecía un cementerio, pero sin tumbas y el pronuncio una frase que sabía que lo atormentaría toda la vida _"Nada solo estamos pasando por un tiradero"_ si tenía que mentir para proteger a su hermana mentiría. Oh! No te engañes pequeño Lelouch, le había dicho una voz en su cabeza, tu amabas a tu hermana eso era innegable, pero tu verdadero odio venia de cómo tu padre te había vuelto a traicionar, te vengarías, te vengarías! Una y mil veces, por tu madre, por Nunally, incluso por Suzaku y Japón, pero sobre todo te vengarías por ti.

Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual. Habiendo estado caminando todo el día lograron encontrar lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y decidieron entrar, lograron prender una fogata y encontrar algo parecido a mantas. Pasada la medianoche tanto como su amigo y hermana se habían quedado dormidos y él había decidido salir a tomar aire.

Y eso lo trajo al presente cual una persona que parecía más de lo que mostraba por fuera se dirigía hacia él con familiaridad hasta aburrimiento.

-Si.- Respondió el pequeño niño lleno de desconfianza y hasta cierto punto temor.

-Sí, lo veo te pareces mucho a Marianne.- Menciono como si del clima se tratase. Al contrario de que pare Lelouch lo cual era casi un tema santo debido a los recientes acontecimientos

-Como lo-

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Lo corto sin mucha paciencia, pero luego le sonrió, no de forma amigable, sino de forma astuta llena de cierta malicia.- Estas en peligro sobrino.

La última palabra había hecho que los ojos del niño se abriera de sobremanera. Esto ya era de por sí muy extraño pero con las ultimas afirmaciones alcanzaban un nuevo nivel de rareza, si es que se podía usar esa palabra.

-Luego tendremos tiempo para hermosas historias familiares.- Puntualizo de forma sarcástica.- Escúchame Lelouch vi Britannia, mi hermano sabe que lo eh engañado y el a mi también, lo que puso fin a nuestro contrato.- Su labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa burlona, aunque se podía ver cierta tristeza, una muy profunda, en sus ojos.-Por lo tanto eso me ha traído a ti en este momento, .- A Lelouch no le hizo falta preguntar a que hermano se refería, pero no entendía a que se refería con el contrato.- Así que querido sobrino te ofrezco a ti lo que le ofrecí a él hace casi cincuenta años.- Dejo a un lado el tono burlón y se puso completamente serio, incluso su voz de niño parecía ser más poderosa.

-De que hablas.- El pequeño milagrosamente encontró su voz.

-El Poder de Los Reyes.- Se pauso un momento.- El _Geass_

.- ¿El Geass? Repitió el niño con evidente duda en su voz.

-Un poder que te permitirá imponer tu voluntad sobre al de otros.- Puso el farol que portaba, el cual recién ahora Lelouch notaba, frente a su cara.- Pero este poder viene con un precio. Caminaras solo por este mundo y serás infeliz el resto de tu vida.- Le extendió su mano en forma como si esperar a que la chocara.

-Y tu ¿qué quieres? Si algo había aprendido el joven príncipe de su nada querido padre es que nada es gratis, siempre debes dar algo y en su interior sabia que lo que fuera que le pidiera esta persona, la cual parecía ser su tío, sabía que sería un precio demasiado alto.

-Ahora no podrás cumplir esa parte del trato.- Volvió a ofrecerle su mano.- Aceptas Lelouch vi Britannia onceavo príncipe del Sacro Imperio de Britannia.- Le volvió a dar una sonrisa astuta.- Apresúrate ellos vienen.- El niño lo miro interrogante y empezó a escuchar pasos y voces que se acercaban.- Vendrán no saben quién eres y lo más posible es que te asesinen.- El joven príncipe lo miro aterrado.- Y quien sabe lo que le puedan hacer a Nunally.

Con esa última frase el miedo se borro del rostro del joven y se lleno de una determinación acompañada de una ira asesina, que casi hace que a V.V. se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Charles se había equivocado por primera vez en mucho tiempo en catalogar a este niño como débil.

-¿Podre proteger a Nunnally con esto? Pregunto el niño posando su mano frente a si tocando la del otro _"niño"_

-Y mucho más.- El volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Los soldados de Britannia avanzaban con claro regocijo en menos de un día había impartido una serie de derrotas bastante fuertes al gobierno Japonés. Si todo seguía así pronto tendrían una nueva colonia y varios esclavos, sin mencionar hermosas esclavas.

Mientras caminaban vieron a un niño parado en medio de la carretera de tierra a no más de unos cuantos pasos de él y su pelotón de nueve hombres, el cual tenía la mirada baja, y su mano cubria su ojo derecho.

-Oye niño muévete.- Grito uno de los hombres, el niño no se movía.- Mocoso muévete.- Perdiendo la nula paciencia que tenia apunto su arma hacía el mocoso que pronto iría a reunirse con su creador, a su entender.

-Le apuntas tu arma a un niño.- Pregunto con una voz en extremo baja.- Cobarde. Levanto la vista dejando ver una sonrisa totalmente perturbada en sus labios. Una sonrisa que definitivamente no debe estar en el rostro de un niño.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!.- Fue cortado la mitad de su iracunda frase cuando el niño de improviso quito la mano que cubría su ojo derecho el cual parecía tener una forma extraña y una escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Qué demonios?

-Lelouch vi Britannia.- Moviendo sus brazos para que su mano cubriera su ojo y les dio una sonrisa bastante cruel.- Les ordena que….

La vida puede ser una serie de eventos graciosos, no de la forma de un chiste gracioso, sino que una parodia cruel de hechos que se repiten una y otra y otra vez, lo único que cambiaban eran los actores interpretando esta broma cruel a la que llamaban vida. Con el paso del tiempo aprendes a reírte de ella y los más cínicos se vuelven parte activa de ella disfrutando cada una de sus oscuras y tristes vueltas. ¡Oh que dicha! Dijo esa vos en su mente, aquí estas siendo nuevamente el protagonista, eres el juez, el jurado y el verdugo, de esta _**"divina comedia" **_ y frente a ti están ellos, míseros extras, a tu entender listos para desempeñar su único y trágico, mas merecido papel. Que más que decir que se abra el telón y que el primer acto de esta comedia de la vida comience.

-Lelouch vi Britannia les ordena.-Realizas tus pasos en esta coreografía ensayada una y mil veces, pero no menos dulce en cada momento.-…Mueran!. Un joven de diecisiete años descubriendo su ojo derecho y dejando ver un extraño patrón en el.

-Si su Majestad. Respondió al unisonó el pelotón de soldados antes de apuntar sus armas hacia sus propias cabezas y disparar. Nuevamente como hace siete años las personas volvían a obedecer esa orden

Y nuevamente tu escenario está pintado con el color carmín el dulce perfume que adorna el ambiente es perfecto para la ocasión, la acústica es perfecta casi podrías bailar a su ritmo y el resto de los actores ya están listo solo les falta saber cuál es su papel. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos decidió concentrarse en su situación actual

Luego del sangriento espectáculo volteo a ver a la persona tirada a sus pies la cual tenía un particular cabello verde y por lo que había visto unos ojos ámbar. Para cualquier persona esta chica seria un misterio, pero no para él, la persona que está relacionada con este tipo de poder desde una edad muy temprana. Sabía que V.V. le escondió y esconde muchas cosas pero no la identidad de esta persona.

-C.C. Despierta se que sigues con vida.- Hablo en un tono casi aburrido el muchacho que miraba a la inconsciente peli verde.

Como por arte de magia, la chica con un balazo en la cabeza se levanto y volteo a mirar a el muchacho curiosidad bien disimulada en sus ojos

-Como sabes mi nombre.- Pregunto la mujer inmortal con indiferencia pero lista para pelear y se alerto mas al notar el Geass en su ojo derecho.- ¿V.V. no es así?

-Es una historia más complicada.- Le extendió la mano a ella con una sonrisa sardónica en su cara.- ¿Vienes? Observando la desconfianza en el rostro de la mujer y que parecía preferir romperle el cuello a ir con él.- Escúchame tus opciones son.- Levanto un dedo frente a él.- Vienes conmigo y te escondo de Clovis y de V.V.-Levanto un segundo dedo.- O te vuelven a atrapar.- Le sonrió, con una sonrisa que le recordaba demasiado a la de Charles.- Tú decides

La peliverde decidió evaluar sus opciones, sabía que esto chico era el hijo de Charles y Marianne, también sabía quién era ella, por último ya tenía un contrato de Geass, eso le restaba puntos debido a que no tenía una razón para protegerla. Lelouch además parecía ser una persona bastante peligrosa, se palmeo la cara en su mente a ese pensamiento, debido a que eso salía de la suma de quienes eran sus padres. Sumando todas esas características y la particularidad de su situación, combinado con el deseo de saber que tanto sabía este chico de los planes de su padre y tío. Tomo una decisión, la muchacha con una sonrisa un tanto irónica extendió los brazos hacia Lelouch con cierta pereza inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

-Cárgame.- dijo con una voz muy suave casi como una niña caprichosa pidiendo su comida favorita.

Lelouch se la quedo mirando con un ligero tic en su ojo pero a fin de cuentas sabia que necesitaría a esta persona en un futuro cercano. Sin más remedio levanto a C.C como si fueran recién casados y empezó a moverse con facilidad, permitiéndole notar a la muchacha que era bastante fuerte.

Mientras era cargada en los brazos del joven pudo analizar mejor su rostro, tenía un rostro anguloso, típica del la familia real de Britannia, valor de redundancia podía sentir los músculos de su tórax bajo el uniforme de la academia a la que asistía, eso le trajo una sonrisa un tanto irónica a los labios, pero decido continuar con su evaluación. Luego estaba su cabello, el cual tenía unos cuantos mechones que caían hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, atado en una coleta en la parte de atrás y era de un color negro azabache cosa que había obtenido de Marianne, otro dato interesante de su cuero cabelludo era la presencia de un mechón color blanco que le recorría, desde la punta hasta la raíz. Finalmente los ojos violeta, fríos como un tempano de hielo, pero para un ojo que había visto infinidad de cosas en setecientos años, los de él no podían esconder esa ligera llama. Como un fuego ligero esperando el momento preciso para iniciar un incendio que consumiría todo a su alrededor, o mejor aún, un depredador que es capaz de esperar el momento oportuno para saltar y devorar a su presa, la cual estaba confiada de su invencibilidad, lo que la llevaba a su conclusión final. Este chico era la viva imagen de su padre en su juventud. Lo cual era demasiado irónico dado la relación de ambos. Un pensamiento que le hizo sonreír de forma bastante sardónica

-Quietos. Escucharon ambos a través de un altavoz, ambos voltearon a ver a un Sutherland que les apuntaba con su arma.- Identifíquense. Hablo la voz claramente femenina.

-Soy un estudiante de la Academia Asfhord, encontré a esta muchacha.- hablo con una falsa voz aterrada y luego hizo un gesto hacia la chica en sus brazos.- Creo que esta herida necesita ir a un hospital.- Viendo que el Sutherland no parecía bajar su arma.- Mi nombre es Alex Spacer, mi padre es un noble y a cambio de una recompensa solicitare su protección.- Dejo salir con cierto orgullo no tan fingido, a opinión de C.C. para convencer cualquiera sea la persona dentro del Sutherland

-No te muevas bajare a comprobar tu identificación.- Dio en el clavo, la chica de cabello verde sonrió, el chico era bueno. Luego de unos instantes la mujer de piel oscura y un cabello lila claro bajo.

-Te ordeno que me entregas tu Knightmare.- Dijo activando su Geass y mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado, la contraseña es X2D4. Luego de decir esto le arrojo la llave la cual el joven atrapo en el aire y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el Sutherland acompañado por C.C.

Una vez dentro Lelouch se sentó en el asiento del piloto y C.C. en la aprte trasera tras el asiento, dado el poco espacio que había, pero a ninguno pareció interesarle el detalle tan mínimo debido a lo peligroso de su situación actual. Una vez tomado el control del arma se decidieron a ir por la ciudad y tratar de buscar una forma de salir, mientras avanzaban vieron una gran cantidad de cadáveres y de incendios acompañados de escombros por todos lados. Ninguno de los dos presento una reacción empática a lo visto, debido que ya habían pasado por hechos aun más traumáticos a lo largo de sus vidas. Pasados unos minutos lograron divisar un edificio que parecía completamente abandonada. Lelouch decidió acercarse y tratar de buscar refugio mientras pensaba en un plan

-Entonces cual es el plan.- Inquirió la chica mientras Lelouch piloteaba la máquina para acercarse a una de las paredes de la ruina

-Tratar de salir nosotros mismos sería algo imposible debido a la cantidad de guardias que hay.-Volteo a ver la pantalla y vio un juego de ajedrez tirado y sonrió.- ¿Dime te gusta el ajedrez?

XXXXX

Kozuki Kallen estaba oficialmente atónita, como es que hacia escasos minutos estaba a punto de ser asesinada por dos Sutherland, mientras ella estaba a bordo de su Glasgow segura de su propia muerte, pero de repente había escuchado una voz que le prometía que sobrevira a la batalla si la obedecía. ¡Y maldita sea! Había cumplido, no solo había vencido a los Knigthmare de generaciones superiores y que la superaban en número, aunque solo fuera un dos a uno. Ahora estaba acompañada de sus compañeros de resistencia, no solo eso esta persona les había entregado todo un cargamento lleno de Sutherlands para pelear. Quien fuera su misterioso salvador estaba ganado puntos en la escala de Kallen.

-Q1 me escuchas. Oyó Kallen por el comunicador en su máquina.- ¿Cuánta energía te queda?

-Quince minutos.- _"Lo mejor es cooperar con esta persona" _ Pensó al responder de forma instantánea a la pregunta.

-De acuerdo cámbialo y esperen instrucciones. De repente la voz corto la comunicación

-¡No van a confiar en serio en ese sujeto verdad!.- Exclamo una voz con decibeles considerables, esta persona era Tamaki uno de los miembros de su equipo

\- Nos ha dado armas e incluso salvo a Kallen de una muerte segura.- Hablo la tranquila voz de su líder, Kaname Ohgi, el cual siempre actuaba como la voz de la razón.- Hagámoslo.- Dijo luego de entrar en su Sutherland

Kallen también estaba de acuerdo con la perspectiva de Ohgi, este desconocido la había salvado, uno ira a saber porque, pero lo que importaba es que gracias a él ahora tenían armas para enfrentar a Britannia y que todavía seguían respirando. Un ejército muy superior y mejor entrenado estaba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente y esta vez sería mucho más drástico que la vez anterior. Sin saberlo esa línea de pensamientos la llevo a preguntarse el por qué peleaba. Lo hacía por el sueño de su hermano y por la libertad de Japón. Si, por eso lo hacía pero no era tan tonta para creer que enserio podrían ganar. Ese era el pensamiento que tortura a la joven de cabello escarlata desde que se subió por primera vez al Glasgow que le había entregado su hermano. Sinceramente no sabía hasta qué punto el propio Naoto creía en su propias palabras. Siempre, desde que había empezado a luchar, había vivido con el miedo de que un día su lucha terminara si haber logrado nada, cosa que casi sucede hoy. Pero de repente aparece una persona-o mejor dicho su voz- la salva y les entrega un pequeño arsenal en bandeja de plata. Aunque resultara tonto ella pensaba igual que Tamaki, esto tranquilamente podía ser una trampa para acabarlos de una vez y para siempre. Luego se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba, ellos a duras penas eran una amenaza real y si simplemente querían eliminarlos actuarían como siempre y les lanzarían sus fuerzas armadas encima el cual sería más que suficiente para acabar con ellos sin el más mínimo problema. Descartando ese pensamiento se preparo para luchar o morir.

_-"No me importa quién seas pero si nos salvas te seguiré hasta donde sea"_

Fue un simple pensamiento de una guerrera lista para todo.

Sin ella saberlo ese pensamiento resultaría profético a partir de aquí todos iniciarían un camino que los llevaría hasta las puertas del mismísimo averno y la cima más alta de la gloria.

-Bien ahora tienes un ejército entonces que.- Parlo la mujer inmortal sentada en la parte trasera del vehículo con aparente desinterés, pero en el fondo muerta de curiosidad por las acciones de este joven

\- Britannia esta confiada en su capacidad superior.- Coloco algunas piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero.- Además Clovis es un idiota. Si ellos me obedecen ganaran con un mínimo de problema.- Sonrió y hablo con su típica os arrogante, a opinión de C.C.

_-"Veamos de que esta echo tu hijo Marianne"_ Sonrió para sus adentros y se preparo para la inminente batalla.

-Que se abra el telón y el primer acto comience.- Hablo recostado en su cabina mirando la pieza del rey en su mano.-¿P1 estas en posición? Pregunto a través del comunicador colocando un peón negro en posición

\- Si espero ordenes. Escucho la voz de Ohgi

-Bien en treinta segundos dispara en un ángulo de treinta grados. Ordeno mirando su pantalla

De repente se escuchan sonidos de disparos y dos señales enemigas desaparecen. El joven triunfante coloca su primer peón en un imaginario tablero

-N5 N4 muévanse al sector cuatro. Un grupo de tanques es desaparece del radar. Mientras Lelouch avanza su pieza del caballo

-B2 B3 Descarguen su ataque.- Varios disparos de los arpones destruyeron un Sutherland. El alfil se mueve adelante

-Q1 avanza.- El Glasgow de Kallen trepa al techo con sus cables y a toda velocidad descarga un golpe sobre un Sutherland destruyendo su cabeza. Finalmente coloca la pieza de la reina en el centro.

_-"Tu turno querido hermano"_ Pensó con expresión sarcástica el joven

XXXXXXXXX

**Centro de mando G1**

Las personas dentro de la imponente fortaleza móvil estaban estupefactas, y eso era decir poco, la situación iba mas allá de lo increíble, como era posible que un grupo de miserables rebeldes se hayan opuesto y vencido a tres escuadrones de Knigthmares, encima un cargamento extra había desaparecido. Esto era algo fuera de lo común, como unos sucios _"Elevens"_ podían desafiar a la todo poderosa Britannia como podía desafiarlo a él a Clovis la Britannia, esto era una maldita pesadilla. No solo había perdido el sujeto de pruebas, por el cual podría ser juzgado en todo el mundo y con suerte sentenciado a solo morir, sino que había perdido una porción considerable de sus fuerzas a manos de escoria.

-_"¿Contra quién me enfrento? Este sujeto es mejor que Todoh"_. Eran los pensamientos del rubio, el cual veía a sus fuerzas ser destruidas por seres inferiores

-Su Majestad debemos retroceder y reagruparnos.- Exclamo el General Bartley un obeso hombre a sus servicios y parte del Proyecto R

-No.- Exclamo el joven con una seguridad que no sentía.- Desplieguen a todas las unidades y que se agrupen aquí.- Puntualizo una parte del mapa.- ¡Ahora!- Exclamo viendo que algunos de sus oficiales estaban preparados para argumentarle.

Un ejército victorioso gana primero y entabla la batalla después; un ejército derrotado lucha primero e intenta obtener la victoria después. Y el joven príncipe de Britannia aprendería esa lección de una forma letal

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Que predecible Clovis, tenias cinco posibles movimientos y elegiste el peor.- Rio con sorna el príncipe exiliado.- Q1 que todos se dirijan al punto de evacuación cuando yo de la orden activen sus arpones.- Hablo por su comunicador

-Entendido.

Una vez dada su orden espero hasta que las fuerzas de Britannia mordieran el anzuelo. Y una ves pudo observar que las figuras de de los Sutherland están en posición.

-Ahora.- Exclamo en un susurro pero con un macabro deleite en sus ojos. Y de repente el suelo bajo los pies de las maquinas de guerra colapso y de un segundo a otro lo que quedaba de las fuerzas de Clovis desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y decenas de pobres desgraciados encontraron una muerte terrible.

-Y yo le digo Jaque, querido Clovis sigues siendo el mismo idiota de cuando eramos niños.- Hablo el príncipe recostándose en la cabina de su Sutherland.- Puedo hacerlo puedo vencer a Britannia.- Mostro su sonrisa cruel nuevamente mientras miraba al frente.

-No eres un poco arrogante niño? Se escucho la voz de C.C. sonando fría y distante, el cual ya parecía un trato común viniendo de ella.- Aun no te ahs enfrentado a todo el poder de Britannia.- Esta vez sonrió acercando un poco mas su cara a la de Lelouch.- Ni mucho menos a sus mejores generales.

-Deberías tenerme un poco mas de fe.-Puso sus piezas alrededor del rey blanco para poner un dedo sobre ella y moverla en círculos.- Clovis no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad de vencerme sus tácticas son iguales de cómo cuando éramos niños.- Sonríe y empuja la pieza del rey blanco para que caiga justo en frente del rey negro.- Pero las mías han madurado de cuando éramos niños

-Eres una persona interesante Lelouch.- Dice la mujer como si nada. Pero con una ligerísima sonrisa que Lelouch no pudo ver.

-Viniendo de una mujer inmortal con la capacidad de dar un poder sobrenatural y un gran sarcasmo lo tomare como un cumplido.- Dice volteándola a ver con una sonrisa bastante afilada.

_-"Tanto él como Charles podrán negarlo pero uno es la imagen del otro"_

Parece que este muchacho de verdad la entretendría bastante. ¿Quién sabe tal vez sea él y no uno de sus propios cómplices que le quite el peso de la inmortalidad?

Bueno Damas y Caballeros bienvenidos a mi debut como escritor de .

Comienza con mi propia versión de Code Geass y como se habrán dado cuenta es un poco más oscura, o por lo menos asi intento que sea. Críticas y consejos bienvenidos. Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuanto a personalidades y echos

Relación Lelouch-V.V se va explicar en Flash backs. Siempre pensé que a V.V le falto cámara y que esta es una buena oportunidad para dársela. No se confundan no va a haber "tío cariñoso"

Lelouch: Voy a intentar a ser un Lelouch que se preparo toda la vida para la Rebelion pero sin hacerlo God Mode. Pero ojo este lleva años con su Geass asi que no esperen errores tontos y es un tanto mas paciente- Pero la arrogancia se queda XD

C.C: La relación va a ser bastante distinta ya que ya no son compañeros de contrato.

Nunally: Como no amar a este pequeño ángel ( )

Kallen: Tema a discutir. Siempre sentí que Kallen es muy dependiente de Lelouch y de que el la acepte así que quiero explotar eso. Además simplemente ella es el Knight of Zero por excelencia

Y voy a agregar un personaje que no fue tratado en la serie que creo que tien mucho potencial. Quien será quien sera


	2. Capitulo 2

**El Caballero Blanco **

_En un verde campo lleno de colinas, pastizales y arboles se encontraban tres niños, uno con el cabello castaño oscuro, el otro con el color de las alas de un cuervo y la ultima, la cual era una pequeña niña, la cual mantenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Ambos niños estaban en una de sus típicas competencias de que quien era el mejor. Simple diversión entre niños que trataban de evitar que los problemas los alcanzaran. Ambos escalaban una meseta persiguiéndose el uno al otro y ocasionalmente atacándose con golpes de karate, para entrenarse_

_Toda su diversión es cortada de repente cuando ven el cielo inundado de aviones de guerra los cuales se movían como un enjambre dispuesto a devorarlo todo, se volteaba para ver a su mejor amigo, pero de un momento a otro la escena cambiaba. Ahora se veía enfrente a su padre en una habitación totalmente blanca con un reloj en la pared, frente a él había un hombre de gran estatura e imponente físico, a su lado no había un niño, sino un joven hombre. De un momento a otro el joven apuñala al hombre con mucha agresividad._

_-¿Por qué Suzaku? Hablo la Persona y la voz no sonaba como la de su padre. Cuando levanto la vista sus ojos se llenaron de horror al percibir que la persona apuñalada no era su padre sino que su querido amigo Lelouch.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Suzaku?_

_-Lelouch yo no quería….- Antes de poder terminar su explicación todo se volvió oscuro una vez más. Luego la luz. Seguían en la misma posición apuñalando al que era su mejor amigo. Pero la escena era distinta. Lelouch portaba un exquisito traje blanco, excepto por la creciente mancha roja que empezaba a rodearlo, luego se miro a él y llevaba un extraño traje color negro, aunque lo único que distinguía era la capa, con una espada larga y recta como el arma homicida y finalmente ambos estaban parados en sima de lo que parecía un podio con varias sombras de distintas formas y tamaños rodeándolos. Pero lo más raro, y escalofriante, era la cara de Lelouch con una sonrisa de muda resignación y una mínimo satisfacción. Como si él fuera el director de una obra mediocre que había tenido un gran éxito._

_Luego la más absoluta oscuridad_

_(Fin Del sueño)_

Con un movimiento abrupto el joven soldado se despierta del perturbador sueño, para inmediatamente sentir un punzante dolor en su lado izquierdo, al cual dirige su mano para palparlo y sentir más dolor.

-Tómatelo con calma. Dice una amable y cálida voz claramente femenina. Al voltear el joven soldado le echa una rápida mirada y se da cuenta que es una joven mujer con un interesante color violeta de pelo y su cara fruncida en un gesto de preocupación. Estaba vestida con un uniforme militar color marrón claro

-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto el joven luego de unos instantes.

-En la Fortaleza Móvil.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de tintes maternales, o por lo menos eso pensó Suzaku.- Tuviste mucha suerte.

-Ciertamente.- Esta vez la voz sonaba un tanto cantora y masculina. De repente un hombre de pelo blanco y una bata científica, con una sonrisa perturbadora se presenta.- ¡Hola! Soy Lloyd Asplud y tu por lo que veo eres el soldado Suzaku Kururugi.- El hombre se acerco a él con esa extraña sonrisa.

-Debes disculparlo, Lloyd no sale mucho.- La mujer trato de excusar al otro hombre mientras le dirigía mirada asesina.- Soy Cecile Croomy.- La mujer le dijo con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Que hago aquí? Volvió a preguntar el muchacho mientras volvía sentir el dolor en una de los lados de su cuerpo.

-Tuviste mucha suerte.- Dijo la muchacha mientras le mostraba un reloj de cuerda que había sido dañado, destrozando parte de la.- Esto desvió la bala y evito que tocara tus órganos vitales.

-Como dirían ustedes los Elevens? Hablo el hombre nuevamente sin mostrar tacto social alguno.- ¿Destino? El hombre se acerco un poco más a Suzaku.- ¿Dime Suzaku te interesaría pilotear un Knigthmare?

-Pero los Elevens no tenemos permitido ser caballeros. Fue la respuesta del muchacho luego de tomar el reloj

-Bueno este es tu dia de suerte.- Hablo el hombre mostrándole lo que parecía ser la llave de activación uno de los más grandes inventos de Britannia, un Knigthmare- ¿Qué tal si te diera la oportunidad de serlo? Hablo el hombre sonriéndole.

Base de G1

Clovis La Britannia estaba oficialmente aterrado de un segundo a otro sus fuerzas habian desaparecido. Mas de sesenta pilotos todos muertos, sin contar los tanques y vehículos aéreos. Sin contar que había perdido al sujeto del Proyecto-R

-Buenas tardes.- Apareció la imagen del excentrico de Lloyd Asplud en la television de la base.- Me parece que su majestad podria necesitar ayuda.- Dijo el muy atrevido con su sonrisa boba

-Dime ese juguete del que tanto has estado presumiendo ¿podria acabar con esto? Siempre de la realeza Clovis trato de aprentar la seguridad que no sentia.

-Su Majestad Por Favor llamelo Lancelot.- El hombre le dije con un tono calmado contrario a su exuberante forma de expresarse

**Con Lelouch y CC**

Habiendo terminado con las fuerzas restantes de Clovis, el joven finalmente decide darse vuelta y conversar con su "pasajera" pero ella hablo primero

-¿Porque tienes el mechón de cabello blanco? Pregunto la muchacha con un tono de desinterés, mientras miraba esa particular zona de su cabello.

-Esto? Mientras se tomaba la zona a la que se refería la peliverde.- Mis compañeros de clase me sentaron en una silla y me pintaron el cabello aunque solo esta zona.- Luego se encogió de hombros.- El problema es que no era colorante sino que decolorante.- se rio para sus adentros, aunque a la muchacha no se le pasaba que carecía de humor.- Por suerte se dieron cuenta cuando leyeron la botella pero terminaron de pintarme el cabello hasta la punto.- Llevo su mano hacia la punta del mechón y le mostró la punta de que llevaba el mismo color blanco.-¿No preferirías preguntarme otra cosa?

-¿Siempre eres tan serio? La muchacha mirándolo con su misma expresión vacía

-Solo cuando la situación lo requiere.- El joven seguía mirándola directo a los ojos, no lo iba a negar los ojos de este muchacho le desagradaban mucho, demasiado enfocados y muy profundos.

-¿Como sabes quién soy? Finalmente pregunto, ella había vivido lo suficiente y sabia que se podía obtener información tanto con respuestas, con silencios o como se contestaba.

\- VV me ha hablado de ti. Le responde Lelouch.

-Así ¿qué puedo asumir que sabes todo de mi? Vovlio a inquirir la muchacha, esperando averiguar que sabía el de su relación con su madre

-Se que eres inmortal y has tenido varios contactos y que entre ellos estaba mi madre - De repente son interrumpidos

-Tenemos problemas es una nueva maqui- La conexión vuelve a cortarse dejando solo la estática

-Respondan. No se oía nada más que la estática.- P1 responde

-Aquí P1.- Se escucho finalmente la voz de Ohgi.- Es un Knigthmare como nunca había vito parece ser capaz de detener balas.- La voz sonaba agitada y en el fondo podían escucharse más disparos.

-¿Detener balas? El muchacho dijo para sí mientras bajaba la radio y miraba hacia el frente con su misma expresión pasiva. CC lo vio poner su mano bajo su mentón tratando de pensar.

_-"Incluso en estas situaciones puede mantenerse calmado"_ Era impresiónate las similitudes que encontraba entre este chico y sus padres. Esta era la misma calma que recordaba que había tenido su madre durante la Guerra de Filipinas* mientras eran rodeados por números superiores. De repente la voz del chico la saca de sus pensamientos

-Camelot.- El muchacho dice en voz baja.- Esa cosa es un Knigthmare de séptima generación.- Se coloco más cerca del agujero provocado en el techo para poder observar mejor la situación en la calle. Finalmente pudo observar al enemigo, el cual era un Knigthmare color blanco.- Vencerlo será imposible.- Tomo la radio nuevamente, para dar las siguientes ordenes.- P1 La prioridad no será detenerlo sino lograr una evacuación organizada.- Tomo una de las piezas blancas que había recuperado del juego de ajedrez, un caballo, y puso cuatro peones frente a él.- Hagan exactamente lo que digo

**Con Suzaku **

_-"¡Soy invencible!".-_ Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Suzaku Kururugi al subirse al Lancelot e iniciarlo a toda potencia. El pensamiento habrá durado menos de un segundo pero la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo

Ya entendía la excitación del excéntrico de Lloyd, este Knigthmare era algo fuera de este mundo. Infinitamente mejor que los simuladores, mas rápido mas ágil y una potencia incomparable, ¡esto sí que era estar vivo! incluso se había olvidado del dolor en su costado derecho mientras se lanzaba contra los Sutherland de los terroristas. El primero cayó frente al poderoso puño del Lancelot, destruyendo la cabeza de la maquina. El segundo fue recibido por un golpe del antebrazo. Iban dos, sin bajas, ningún muerto.

-Con este Lancelot puedo hacerlo, puedo terminar la batalla.- Hablo mientras sostenía su costado el cual empezaba a dolerle nuevamente ¡maldita sea la adrenalina estaba pasando!- Resiste Lelouch voy a rescatarte

Cuando dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina la situación cambio, esta vez lo estaban esperando cuatro Sutherlands posicionados en escalera y disparaban coordinadamente, o tan coordinadamente como podían los terroristas sin entrenamiento militar, mientras retrocedían para tratar de poner tanto espacio entre ellos y él. Rápidamente se lanzo a su persecución pero cuando cruzo lo que quedaba de un edificio derrumbado se vio enfrentando el fuego de dos ametralladoras y fuego de bazoka. Salto para evadir el misil y activo el Blaze Luminous para detener las balas. Pero de un instante a otro la pierna del Lancelot se ve atrapada por un Slash Harken, y un Glasgow rojo había saltado en su dirección mientras usaba el cable para darse impulso, mientras se preparaba para dar un golpe con su brazo restante. Haciendo gala de las capacidades superiores del Lancelot, Suzaku logra girar obre su propio eje, desequilibrando al otro piloto y usando su propio puño para destruir el brazo y parte de la cabeza de la otra máquina obligando al piloto a eyectarse.

De un segundo a otro todos los demás Knigthmares rompieron formación y empezaron a atacarlo disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga rompiendo la formación en la que se encontraban. Aun en el piloto Japonés activa sus propios Slash Harkens pero los apunta contra el suelo, a ambos lados de un de sus contrincantes, aprovechando el impulso, de retracción de los cables, conecta un rodillazo en la cabeza de la maquina, al tocar tierra rápidamente rota sobre si mismo conectando un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza de otro. Activa nuevamente los Slash Harkens apuntándolos a los otros dos pilotos que se encontraban a ambos lados de el, apuntando al la cintura de cada maquina, luego gira sobre si mismo para cortar a las maquinas a la mitad provocando que el mecanismo de eyexción automática se activa y las cabinas salgan expulsadas de su respectivos Sutherland. Menos de Treinta segundos cuatro enemigos destruidos. Volteo el Lancelot para enfrentar a los otros tres pilotos pero no encontró rastro de ellos. Activando los radares del Lancelot diviso a otra unida a unos metros de distancia. No notaba que la parte derecha de su traje empezaba a adquirir un tono rosa oscuro

**Con Lelouch y CC**

Mientras lo anterior ocurría el muchacho había destrozado la radio en su mano por la frustración. ¡Los inútiles terroristas habían roto la formación solo por salvar a uno de ellos!. La mujer en el Glasgow era buena, si hubieran seguido sus ordenes habrían ganado la batalla y salvado al piloto. Y haber evacuado con la mayoría de los Knigthmare intactos, ahora por lo que veía solo contaban con tres. ¡Maldito sea ese piloto una y mil veces!

_-"Malditos inútiles las órdenes eran simples". _Lelouch se maldecía mientras avanzaba por las destrozadas calles del Gueto

-¿Eso fue necesario? Pregunta con su tono escéptico no pasando por alto la gran fuerza que el muchacho posee.

-Debo evitar que nos rastreen. Fue su seca respuesta dijo mientras empezaba a maniobrar su máquina mientras avanzaba por la calle.-Maldito seas Schneizel. Debemos largarnos de aquí.

Antes de poder avanzar mucho más se encuentra frente al monstruo de color blanco, el que debía estar a unos cincuenta metros.

-Parece que no llegarnos muy lejos niño. Replico la mujer con ironía, maldita mujer, pensó el muchacho para sus adentros

-Sujétate de lo que puedas.- En el tono de Lelouch se notaba gran excitación. De un momento a otro el Sutherland avanzaba a toda velocidad disparando su ametralladora mientras se movía en un patrón de Zigzag.- Ven demuéstrame tu habilidad para actuar.- Volvió a hablar con un tono que desprendía un gran humor negro.-Veamos si puedes tomar el segundo papel en mi gran comedia ven a mi Lancelot demuestra que puedes ser el más grande de los caballeros. Grito a todo pulmón el adolescente, mientras sin que el lo notara la bruja lo veía con una ceja enmarcada debido a su teatralidad

Cuando estuvo a unos dos metros hizo que su Sutherland saltara y activo la Stun Tonfa en su brazo izquierdo, levantándola por sobre su cabeza, la hizo descender mientras su propio el Knigthmare descendía para agregarle fuerza al golpe, pero la segunda maquina levanto su brazo izquierdo y su arma se vio obstaculizada por lo que parecía ser un escudo de energía de color verde. El piso bajo ambos contrincantes se agrieto debido a la fuerza de la caída y el peso de ambas maquinas. Tomando impulso Lelouch impulsa su máquina hacia atrás para volver a tomar distancia y en el proceso vuelve a apuntar su arma y empieza a dispararle. Pero nuevamente ese extraño escudo volvía a defenderlo, apenas toca tierra ya debe cubrirse con ambas manos debido a que tenia al Lancelot enfrente dándole un poderoso golpe que empezó a hacerlo retroceder, rápidamente el ojivioleta activa los Slash Harken de el Sutherland pero el otro piloto demostrando gran habilidad logra saltar hacia atrás para poder evitarlos, nuevamente volviendo a poner espacio entre ambos pilotos. Lelouch vuelve a retroceder siempre disparando, pero esta vez hacia el terreno y los pies de su contrincante, nuevamente vuelve a establecer una distancia de unos cincuenta metros.

-Hay algo mal con ese piloto. Dice de repente el muchacho mirando hacia el frente en todo momento

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo la mujer con un fingido, aunque para nada obvio, desinterés. Sinceramente se preguntaba que había en la mente de esta inquietante, sino molesta, persona

-Míralo no está avanzando a pesar de que su Lancelot fácilmente podría alcanzarme y destruir esta Sutherland sin dificultad.

-Deberías tenerte un poco mas de fe niño no eres tan mal piloto.- Apenas termina de hablar ve que el chico le da unos ligeros toques a la pantalla que tiene por encima de su cabeza, en ella se lee que los brazos recibieron daños críticos.- Veo que perdiste.- La chica recita con su característica sonrisa ligera y un tanto burlona.

-Ciertamente querida C.C. pero deja que este acto prosiga tal cual, lo maravilloso de la improvisación es que no sabes cuando alguien hará algo.- Activando un compartimiento en su pierna toma un objeto cilíndrico con la mano izquierda.- Increíblemente estúpido- Dichas estas palabras el muchacho empezó a acelerar a toda velocidad. Estando nuevamente a escasos metros vuelve a saltar y vuelve a disparar sus Slash Harken, pero esta vez su adversario los atrapa con sus manos y lo atrae a si mismo a unos escaso centímetros.- Jaque mate.- Arroja la Chaos Mine frente a la cara del Lancelot y a escasos centímetros se activa y lanza su gran descarga sobre el poderoso Knigthmare.- Sujétate.- Luego de decir esto activa la eyección del Sutherland y ambos salen despedidos en la cabina.

Una vez aterrizaron ambos pueden ver en qué posición quedaron debido a la brusca separación de la cabina de la maquina principal. CC estaba sobre el regazo de Lelouch, con su bien formado trasero, sobre su entrepierna y con su cara fuertemente apretada contra su pecho. Lelouch por su lado en un acto de reflejo tenía su brazo alrededor de la mujer en un gesto protector.

-Valla y todavía no hemos tenido ni una cita eres un poco atrevido no Lelouch.- Dio la mujer haciéndole burla nuevamente mientras volteaba hacia arriba para mirarlo con suficiencia.

-Sinceramente no creo que sea momento para bromas CC.- Volvió a hablar bajando los ojos para mirarla y removiendo su brazo lentamente.

-Ah y yo pensando que podría reírme de ti un rato.- hizo un falso puchero mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- Tal vez hay un poco de experiencia tras esa fachada de príncipe de hielo.- Esta vez sí pudo ver un ligerísimo tinte rosa y el muchacho desvía ligeramente los ojos.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que el Lancelot sea capaz de moverse nuevamente, dudo que esas metrallas hayan sido suficientes para detenerlo.- Luego de decir esto la cabina se abre y ambos logran salir y empiezan a dirigirse hacia la G1 en la que se encontraba Clovis.

**Con Kallen y La resistencia **

LA situación era mala, no eso era una infravaloración, la situación era pésima. En un momento parecía que la victoria llegaba caída del cielo pero de un segundo a otro la situación había cambiado para mal, habían perdido prácticamente todos los Knigthmare Frame que les había dado esa extraña voz, los pocos que les quedaban los habían tenido que lanzar bajo tierra para poder evitar que fueran destruidos por ese Knigthmare blanco. Ahora tenían que esperar como ganado a que los mataran o que los pasaran por alto.

_-"Naoto-nii por favor sálvanos"._ Fue el ruego silencio que hizo Kallen Kozuki al cielo esperando la intervención divina.

-Maldita sea tuvimos que haber usado el gas cuando pudimos.- Fue lo que escucho gritar al idiota de Tamaki, que estaba frenético paseándose de un lado a otro sosteniendo una ametralladora gritando a los cuatro vientos quien sabe que.

_-"Cállate idiota harás que nos encuentren".-_ Como si el destino se riera de ella de repente la pared del edificio explota y por ella entra todo un pelotón de soldados acompañados por un tanque

-Así que aquí se escondía la escoria Elevens.- El hombre levanto su brazo y los hombres los rodearon.- Preparen, apunten.- "!Onii-chan!".- Fue-

-Alto el Fuego, En Nombre de Clovis La Britannia ordeno un cese a las hostilidades, que la matanza se detenga inmediatamente. No permitiré que continúe el fuego. Por orden del Gobernador ordeno que todas las tropas procedan a ayudar a los heridos tanto Elevens como soldados de Britannia. En nombre de Clovis La Britannia.- Se escuchaba por los altavoces de todo el Geto sorprendiendo tanto a soldados como a los japoneses

**Centro de mando de la Fortaleza G1**

Avanzando lentamente hacia la figura del Gobernador Lelouch, aun cubierto por las sombras y el casco de soldado que había robado. Para darle crédito a Clovis, a pesar de ser un cobarde, se ahbia mantenido relativamente estoico mientras lo amenazaba con el arma listo para dispararle.

-Bien ahora que quieres hacer.- Trataba de aparentar seguridad el tercer príncipe de Britannia, mientras se recostaba en su trono y permitía que su cabeza descansara sobre su puño cerrado.- ¿Quieres que te cante? o ¿quizás un partida de ajedrez?

-¿Ajedrez?.- Permitió que su voz sonara burlona por unos instantes.- Ciertamente sería divertido como en los viejos tiempos.- Siguió avanzando mientras su arma firmemente apuntada a la persona sentada en el trono.- Si no recuerdo mal siempre perdías cuando nos enfrentábamos en Aries Villa.

-¡¿Quién eres?! La voz de Clovis transpiro cierta ira, pero inmediatamente recordó la posición en la que se encontraba y volvió a retroceder.

-Me hieres querido hermano.- Se acerco a la luz y se quito el casco, y se inclino en forma grácil, digno de alguien de su alto nacimiento.- Príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia, se presenta.- Finalizo con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- L-Lelouch… estoy embriagado de felicidad!.- El hombre está desbordado por el pánico pero su felicidad parecía genuina en los ojos de Lelouch.

A su parecer no era muy raro que Clovis estuviera feliz de verle, en los limites que un miembro de la familia real esta de ver a otro. En su niñez las únicas personas a las que había sido unido eran Euphie y Cornelia. Nunally era un caso aparte, ella simplemente era su razón de vivir y todo su mundo, pesándolo bien Nunnally era todo menos simple. Haciendo a un lado esa línea de pensamiento se paro frente al único hermano, Schneizel era una relación extraña, por el que había sentido cierto afecto.

-En cuanto supe lo que había pasado le exigí al Emperador que me permitiera venir a rescatarlos.- Y eso era mentira, dudaba que su hermano tuviera el coraje de resistir la mirada del emperador, mucho menos exigirle algo.- Deberíamos volver a la Madre Patria inmediatamente.- Clovis seguía hablando con su tradicional teatralidad aparentemente olvidando que hace unos momentos Lelouch lo apuntaba con un arma.- Cierto Nunnally acaso ella esta….

-Querido Clovis debo decir que me decepcionas bastante.- Lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando y se acerco hasta el aturdido Clovis, poniendo su arma frente a su cara.- Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas y espero respuestas sinceras.- Su sonrisa tomo un aire mucho más cruel y sus ojos se afilaron

-¿Es sobre Lady Marianne?- A su favor Clovis era mas perspicaz de lo que la gente le daba crédito, pero decirlo con un tartamudeo de miedo le restaba valor.- ¡Lelouch te Juro que yo no sé nada!

-Ya veremos Clovis, hace años que nada se me puede Ocultar.- Activando el poder de su Geass.- Clovis responderás mis preguntas-

-Como desees hermano.- Dijo el Tercer príncipe con la mirada en blanco y los anillos rojos del Geass alrededor de sus pupilas

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi madre?

-No.- Seca respuesta

-¿Quien lo hizo?.- Esta vez Clovis se quedo cayado. _"Vaya hermano decías la verdad_".- ¿Quién podría saber más sobre esto?

\- El segundo Príncipe Schneizel y la Segunda Princesa Cornelia son los más involucrados. Fue al respuesta de Clovis, luego Lelouch lo libero del efecto de su Geass.- Te…juro Lelouch no se nada. Levantando las manos y contrayendo su rostro en gesto de terror.

-Te creo Clovis.- Le dijo bajando su arma relajando un poco su expresión.- Pero dime porque ordenaste la masacre.- Su rostro no retomo su expresión malvada sino que esta vez tenía un aire serio y mucho más oscuro. Dependiendo de la respuesta tal vez dejaría vivir a Clovis.

-De que hablas Lelouch era solo Elevens.- Cuando dijo eso el arma de su medio hermano menor estaba de vuelta en su cara. Respuesta equivocada-Es-es-espera Lelouch no tendremos la misma madre pero aun así somos hermanos.

-Es por gente como tu que nuestro padre.- Se preparo para apretar el gatillo recuperando su misma sonrisa diabólica.- Además tu solo eres un Britano

**Fuera del centro de Comando**

El sonido de un disparo se escucho por toda la base móvil, pero casi nadie lo escucho, o estaban en el Gueto cumpliendo las nuevas y extrañas órdenes del príncipe o bajo el efecto del Geass de otro príncipe. Pero no se deben cometer errores, había alguien para escucharlo, detrás de la puerta había una bruja gris que escucho el disparo, un sonido significativo, pero en este contexto tenia uno mucho mayor y más terrible.

_-"Y así se inicia la Guerra"_

Cuando el muchacho salió del puesto de mando no le dirigió la palabra solo empezó a caminar con C.C. detrás de él. Sin pararse a notar nada mientras salía de la fortaleza móvil.

-Quieto niño.- Dijo C.C. mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿No es un poco temprano para traicionarme C.C.? Volteo a verla con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente sus ojos no podían esconder la sorpresa y cierta irritación ante la situación.- No habíamos acordado que te protegería de Clovis y V.V.

-Crees que confiare en el hermano del hombre que me torturo por un año.- Endureció aun mas su expresión.- Además, ¿no es un poco conveniente que justamente aparecieras en el momento justo para rescatarme y justamente seas el hermano de Clovis?.

-¿Entonces vas a matarme por simple sospecha?.- Se volteo a verla nuevamente con esos ojos violeta oscuro, casi negros a la distancia a la que estaban.

_-"Juraría que sus ojos eran más claros"._ Su arma seguía fija apuntando al joven, realmente no pensaba matar al muchacho, a lo sumo le dispararía en la pierna y se alejaría de aquí

-Te ofrezco un trato.- Con una simple frase hay hecho que C.C. la bruja inmortal de setecientos años se sorprendiera.- Tú y yo nos convertiremos en aliados, yo te ayudare a cumplir tu deseo, mientras que tú me ayudaras a derrotar a mi padre y a V.V.

-Me pides demasiado niño.- Su arma seguía apuntada a él pero ya no tenía intenciones de dispararle, Este chico había despertado su curiosidad como su madre lo había hecho antes que él, además su pequeña sonrisa ayudaba poco a denotar la hostilidad.- ¿Qué más tienes para mí a cambio de mi ayuda?

-A parte de cumplir cualquier deseo tuyo.- nuevamente usando su sonrisa de burlona.- Te ofrezco una dotación inacabable de pizza.- De un momento a otro su rostro se vuelve serio y muy solemne, un rostro que no debería tener alguien de su edad.- Aunque mi madre haya muerto y nada te ate al legado de los Vi Britannia te pido que me prestes tu ayuda como una vez se la prestaste a mi madre, no como mi vasallo sino como mi igual, mi compañera.- Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella mientras ponía la izquierda tras su espalda y se paraba recto como una vela.- Préstame tu fuerza y tu sabiduría Bruja de Britannia.- Sus ojos la miraban directamente, como queriendo ver a través de la armadura que había construido en los largos siglos que había vivido.

Un instante, solo uno, pero había estado, el impulso racional de tomar la mano que ese muchacho le ofrecía, un simple niño de apenas diecisiete años había hecho que su mano izquierda temblara, como si quisiera alcanzar la mano que se le ofrecía. A ella que había rechazado a Charles cuando le ofreció convertirse en el Knight of Six luego de que Marianne ascendiera a emperatriz. La única persona que había provocado un efecto similar en ella, irónicamente también un mocoso, había sido su querido Henry. Qué situación irónica realmente. Además la había llamado bruja, un titulo que la había condenado más de una vez a finales muy tristes, pero en sus labios sonaba como un titulo digno de respeto, nuevamente igual a Henry.

-¿Eres bastante arrogante no crees niño?- La mujer le dio su típica sonrisa de medio lado y finalmente bajo su arma. Luego larga un largo suspiro de cansancio.- Pude soportar a tu madre creo que podre soportarte a ti.

-Que así sea.- Dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar fuera del Gueto.

C.C. lo observo caminar para unirse a él luego de unos pocos instantes, mientras caminaban, bajo la luz de las estrellas, debido a que la noche se había adueñado del cielo, cosa que recién notaba.

_-"Quien sabe quizás esto sea una buena idea tal vez el pueda cumplir mi deseo y me permita morir".-_ Tal vez un cómplice que no tuviera un Geass otorgado por ella y no mas relación que una alianza de conveniencia se más propenso a matarla cuando lo encuentre conveniente.- _"Además puede llegar a ser interesante ver la Rebelión de Lelouch"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno ha pasado tiempo pero decidi continuar con esto. Le hize retoques también al capitulo 1 y cambie el nombe de la saga. Espero conseguir Reviews. Se que no hay muchos fics en español de Code geass pero espero gustar a alguien XD

*LA guerra de Filipinas me lo invente y luego se tatara.

El nombre Henry tampoco es al azar y va a tener explicación

Y el sueño de Suzaku se explica mas adelante. No va a ser el único personaje con este tipo de sueños y van a ser muy importantes a futuro


	3. Capitulo 3

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo, espero que se entretengan

Kram: En este capítulo se explica lo del Lancelot y porque Lelouch sabe de el y de Schneizel

Siempre sentí que hubo temas poco tratados en Code Geass y voy a tratar de abordarlos un poco en el fic. Uno es la relación de Lelouch-Nunnally. Se que es uno de los temas principales de la serie. Pero siempre se dio a entender que entre ambos hay un amor casi obsesivo por el otro, a mi criterio, y quiero probar trabajar sobre eso a un nivel un poco mas toxico (Buajajajaja) veremos que sale

Por favor gente Reviews de critica-

¿Continuo Si o No?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Zero**

Luego de una batalla victoriosa en la que el campeón de un ejército atraviesa las líneas enemigas para usar su lanza y apuñalar el corazón del rey y así acabar con la corrupción y la opresión, este dicho héroe debería estar celebrando con sus compatriotas y disfrutan los dulces placeres d la victoria luego poder saborear las caricias secretas y dulces de una mujer. Pero esa no era la suerte que le tocaba al exiliado príncipe de Britannia. El joven, ya habiendo cambiado su uniforme militar que había robado a su típica ropa escolar. Muy cerca de el se encontraba la mujer de cabello verde que respondía al nombre de C.C. a ambos los protegía la noche y el desorden causado por la orden de Clovis y la victoria y destrucción de la mayoría de sus fuerzas por acción de Lelouch. Viendo que una patrulla de soldados se acercaba tomo a al mujer del brazo y la llevo hasta un callejón.

-Maldita sea.- Dijo el muchacho mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared al igual que C.C.- Salir de aquí será más difícil de lo que pensé.- Luego de decir esto saca un celular de su bolsillo.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan Lelouch? Pregunto la inmortal apoyada contra la pared y tratando de ver por encima del hombro del adolescente. Lo cual era imposible debido a que el era mucho más alto que ella.

-¡LULU! ¿! Dónde estás!?- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea una potente y clara voz femenina. Y por un segundo a ambos se les paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de que los hayan escuchado.- Nunnally está muerta de preocupación y Rivalz llego hace horas ¿Dónde Estás?

-Shirley necesito un favor.- Hablo el muchacho con su tono calmado aun mirando por el lado del muro esperando ver si se aproximaba otra patrulla.- Necesito qe busques un televisor y alguna noticia sobre Shinjuku.

-Dicen que hay un embotellamiento.- Respondió la chica antes nombrada Shirley, habiendo aparentemente olvidado sus reclamos.- ¿Pero dime dónde estás? Volvió a preguntar levantando el tono de voz pero sin gritar como al principio

\- Dile a Nunnally que llegare en una hora a mas tardar nos vemos.- Fue todo lo que dijo y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan Lelouch? Volvió a hablar C.C mientras el joven le indicaba que la siguiera y se mantuviera abajo.

-Ya verás.- Tomando un segundo teléfono de su saco marco el siguiente numero.- Buenas noches quisiera pedir un taxi camino la casa del Hermano Mayor.- Pronuncio el muchacho con un extraño tono hipnótico.

\- Su Majestad en que puedo ayudarlo.- Una voz de hombre claramente mayor de edad respondió con la típica voz de alguien bajo el control del Geass.

\- Necesito que mande un taxi a las afueras del Gueto de Shinjuku, doscientos metros de la entrada norte del Gueto.- El muchacho volvió a colgar el teléfono y le indico a la mujer que lo siguiera nuevamente.

Caminaron los doscientos metros que le había indicado Lelouch a la persona por teléfono y se apoyaron contra la pared de un edificio a esperar su transporte. La mujer inmortal vio como el adolescente se quitaba su abrigo que lo representaba como estudiante de la academia Ashford y se lo pasaba a la muchacha.

-Póntelo por lo menos disimulara un poco el traje de prisionera.- Le respondió el adolescente a su muda pregunta. Decidiendo que no hacía daño ceder un poco a las demandas se coloco la chaqueta sobre su particular traje.

Luego de algunos minutos más vieron un auto que se acercaba a su dirección, el auto estaba pintado con un color violeta brillante. Lelouch se acerco al auto y el conductor al verlo sus ojos adquirieron un anillo color rojo alrededor de sus pupilas. Ambas personas se subieron al taxi y el joven ordeno dirigirse a la Academia Ashford. Una vez sentada contra los asientos, sorpresivamente suaves, la muchacha no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida contrario a lo que diría su sentido común sobre quedarse despierta. Pasados algunos minutos sintió que alguien la movía por el hombro y susurraba su nombre, no su verdadero, para poder despertarla.

-Bienvenida a la Academia Ashford.- Dijo el muchacho sonriéndole con su sonrisa de medio lado y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir, la cual tomo para salir sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- ¿Así que este será nuestro cuartel de operaciones? Pregunto C.C. con sarcasmo al ver el lugar, no poco impresionante, bastante parecido a un palacio francés en cuanto a su diseño

-No, aquí vivo.- Respondió el adolescente captando el sarcasmo de la mujer y respondiendo con una ligera sonrisa.- A esta hora la mayoría de los estudiantes están en su dormitorio, asi que no tendremos problemas para pasar por el campus hasta mi dormitorio.- Dicho esto atravesaron la puerta y empezaron a caminar por el frondoso campus bañado por la luz de la luna, lo que le daba cierto toque de castillo de cuento de hadas, claro el hecho de que su compañero adolescente mirara por sobre su hombro cada dos segundos le quitaba un cierto toque de magia.

_-"Parece que mi compañero es un poco paranoico"_ Fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras seguía al muchacho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Parece que nuevamente perdiste tu oportunidad de ir al cielo soldado Kururugi.- Fue lo que despertó a Suzaku de su sueño y volvió a sentir el poderoso dolor a su costado.- Tuviste suerte de que la armadura del _ y_ el Blaze Luminous pudiera resistir todas las metrallas que te cayeron encima.- De repente el excéntrico científico se acerco a verlo con un gruñido casi animal.- ¡Si mi Lancelot vuelve a terminar en tan mal estado te arrojare a los leones!- Le grito el excéntrico hombre

Suzaku desorientado como estaba y adolorido, eso no se puede olvidar apenas registraba las palabras que le decía el extraño personaje que recientemente le había dado la posibilidad de ser un piloto.

-Lloyd deja en paz al pobre Suzaku.- La voz de Cecile Croomy logro callar y alejar al hombre que en este momento parecía una criatura quejándose de la falta de algún tesoro,

-Señorita Cecile ¿qué paso? Sintió la garganta en llamas y trato de buscar algo de beber.

Nuevamente la amable mujer le acerco un vaso con agua a los labios que el bebió ávidamente debido a la gran sed que sentía

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Suzaku.- Cecile espero pacientemente a que terminara de ver el agua para responder.-Un Chaos Mine exploto muy cerca del _Lancelot.-_ Esta vez la mujer le sonrió con orgullo.- No sé cómo lo hiciste pero activar el escudo tan rápido y a tan corta distancia es un gran merito Suzaku.

EL japonés recordaba vagamente la secuencia de cómo el loco piloto arriba del Sutherland se dirigía a el a toda velocidad y una vez en el aire había liberado el arma frente al Lancelot. Recordaba escasamente haber echo retroceder el Knightmare lo mas rápido posible al momento que activaba el extraño escudo verde y había protegido buena parte del robot antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor en su lado izquierdo y la fuerza del impacto de las metrallas

-Ciertamente debo decir que ayudaste a recolectar data importante.- El otrora enfado científico apareció junto a ellos nuevamente sonriendo, habiendo aparentemente olvidado la furia de hace un momento.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando varios hombres con uniforme militar entraron en la habitación. Todos tenías expresiones oscuras en el rostro y eran encabezados por un hombre de cabello naranja.

-¿Soldado Suzaku Kururugi?- Pregunto el hombre del cabello naranja

-¿Si? Dijo sentándose mientras ponía la mano en el lado herido de su pecho vendado

-Está arrestado por el asesinato de su Majestad Imperial Clovis La Britannia.- Lo siguiente que supo el adolescente japonés fue que un grupo de hombres lo tomaban y le ponían esposas para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación ante los gritos de ambos científicos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las diez de la noche. ¡Las Diez de la noche! Se repetía a si misma Nunnally Lamperouge, hacia una hora que paso su hora de irse a la cama pero Lelouch aun no llegaba, Rivalz le había dicho que se habían separado cuando Lelouch trato de ayudar a un camión que se había estrellado, claro que estaba orgullosa de que Lelouch se tomara el tiempo para ayudar a gente que lo necesitaba, pero habían pasado más de ocho horas de que el peliazul había vuelto. Y la niña estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Sayoko, luego Milly y finalmente Shirley, habían tratado de que se calmara diciendo que su hermano no la _volvería_ a dejar sola otra vez, que el mismo se lo había prometido. Pero qué tal si se _volvía_ a ir qué tal si la dejaba sola otra vez. Su corazón no lo soportaría, el mundo se volvería un lugar aún más oscuro del que ya era-

-Nunnally ya estoy en casa.- Hablo la cálida voz de su hermano

¡El mundo era brillante otra vez! su hermano estaba con ella, ahora él le explicaría porque había tardado tanto, ella fingiría estar enojada, aunque si lo estaba- un poquito- luego él le pediría perdón, le daría un par de escusas. Luego el la levantaría en sus fuertes brazos lpara hacerla girar en el aire, le besaría en la frente y la llevaría a su habitación para dormir. Y mañana tendría un delicioso desayuno y un día sin sorpresas común y corriente.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.- Su hermano hizo una pausa y se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, claramente femeninos o por lo menos más delicados que los de Lelouch.- Su nombre es C.C. ella se quedara con nosotros unos días.

-_"¿Otra de sus conquistas?"_.- La muchacha se pregunto para sus adentros, estaba al tanto que Lelouch era uno de los más -siendo honestos el **más**\- atractivo chico de Ashford. No es que le molestara, bueno si lo hacía esas _señoritas_ le quitaban la atención de su hermano !que debería ser toda para ella¡.- "_No pienses así niña egoísta".-_Se reprochó a sí misma.

-Un placer Nunnally.- Hablo la antes mencionada C.C. su voz sonaba calmada, pero firme y con un toque de suavidad.- Encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente señorita C.C.- Nunnally extendió su mano y la mujer la tomo entre las suyas.

-_"Que manos".- _Se sorprendió la adolescente, no era manos ásperas o callosas, es mas esas manos eran incluso más suaves y tersas que las de ella.-_"Son perfectas"_

-Bueno Nunny es hora de dormir.- Luego de que las mujeres se separaran de su saludo se acerco a la menor en la habitación y la tomo en sus brazos al estilo de recién casados y la hizo girar para el deleite de esta.- Sayoko por favor lleva la silla de Nunnally a su cuarto.- Y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de su hermana aun con ella en brazos.

Nunnally por su parte decidió recostar su cabeza contra el pectoral derecho de su hermano. No importaba la cantidad de veces que el hiciera esto, siempre se sentía increíble pensar que el que algún día fue un niño flacucho y que parecía hasta cierto punto andrógino ahora era prácticamente un atleta olímpico_, su atleta olímpico_, en cuanto a las habilidades físicas que ahora poseía. Claro el hecho de un gran cuerpo atraía mucho a la población femenina de Ashford y algunos de la población masculina, le resultaba molesto. Pero mejor decidió no pensar en nada de eso para poder relajarse y disfrutar de la sensación que le provocaba estar en los brazos de su hermano y la calidez que provenía de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habiendo dejado a Nunnally en su cama ya tapada y habiéndole dado el típico beso en la frente el joven adolescente se dirigió a su habitación. Pasando una vez más por la cocina le pidió a Sayoko, que aún se encontraba ahí haciendo una limpieza de último minuto, aunque el sabía que estaba vigilando, que prepara un desayuno extra para mañana y que no se preocupara por C.C

Una vez llego a su habitación abrió la puerta de la misma y se encontró con la mujer inmortal acostada en su cama mirando al techo y moviendo sus piernas en el aire de forma distraída, su expresión como de costumbre su expresión era tranquila.

-Veo que te has puesto cómoda.- Remarco mientras cerraba la puerta y empezó a caminar hasta el marco de la ventana y la abrió para proceder a sentarse en el marco de la misma.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?- La mujer no se dignó a voltear a mirarlo y el frunció el ceño

-¿Disculpa? Pregunto mientras la miraba con atención. Cuando la peliverde se volteó a verlo con esos imponentes ojos de los que era dueña el no le dio el placer de sorprenderse ni ningún cambio en su expresión o expresión corporal.

-Quítate la máscara de "mejor amigo".- Replico con su tono frio, mas frio de lo normal si era posible.- Realmente me ofende que trates eso conmigo.- Sus ojos seguían fijos en él, pero se volvieron más duros y ligeramente más hostiles.

Cerró los ojos e inhalo lentamente tratando de calmar la furia y frustración que lo habían invadido al verse descubierto tan rápidamente. Pero a su vez se enfadó consigo mismo por haber subestimado a alguien que le llevaba siglos de experiencia. Exhalo lentamente como años antes le había enseñado Kyoshiro Tohdoh para poder relajarse y no pensar con sus emociones, sino con su cabeza. Repitiendo el proceso un par de veces más finalmente abrió sus ojos, mostrando una expresión que era más que fría y sus orbes aprecian dos espadas más afiladas y la mínima sonrisa que había tenido hasta ahora ya no existía y sus labios estaban presionados en una única y fina línea dura.

-¿Prefieres así?- Pregunto el muchacho, e incluso su tono de voz sonaba más profundo y amenazante.

-Mejor que lo anterior, si.- Respondió la mujer mirándolo seriamente y con esos ojos dorados que mostraban su propio filo.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Inquirió el joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a su mesa donde tenía un juego de ajedrez.

La mujer recostada en su cama simplemente arqueo una ceja y después de pensarlo unos instantes con pereza se levantó de la cama para sentarse frente al joven en el otro sillón.

-¿Deseas preguntarme algo? Hablo luego de unos minutos entrados en el juego y contra su sorpresa la cuasi apática mujer le estaba dando batalla en este juego en el que llevaban ya cinco minutos.

-Creo que la pregunta más obvia que puedo hacerte en esta situación es-. Respondió mientras capturaba uno de los peones negros con su alfil, pero este luego era capturado por el caballo negro.- ¿Por qué?

-Ya viste mi razón para luchar.- Fue la seca repuesta del joven mientras perdía su alfil en manos de la reina blanca.

-Peleas por Nunnally, para protegerla.- Los ojos de ambos nunca dejaban el tablero mientras seguían moviendo sus piezas para tratar de obtener la ventaja, que por ahora favorecía a la mujer.- Pero hay mas ¿no?

-Venganza.-Se recostó contra el respaldo y mirándola por primera vez a los ojos desde que comenzó el juego.- Y justicia por mi madre

-Vaya así que eres sincero.- Imito a su interlocutor y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón mirándolo a los ojos.

-Somos aliados C.C.- Respondió sin inmutarse y sosteniéndole la mirada.- Hemos acordado trabajar juntos y si queremos lograrlo necesitaremos aunque sea una mínima confianza entre nosotros.- Extendió su mano derecha hacia el tablero.- Tu turno

-Sí, lo es.- No hizo ademan de bajar la mirada y siguieron en un silencioso duelo de egos, pero la mujer se aburrió rápidamente volvió a observar el tablero para mover a su reina y capturar al caballo de Lelouch.- Parece que tengo la ventaja.

-Ciertamente.-El muchacho miro el tablero unos segundos y tomo su rey para avanzar

-¿Mueves al rey?- Inquirió con sorna la mujer.

-Si el rey no lidera como espera que sus súbditos lo sigan.- Fue lo único que dijo y le mostro su sonrisa afilada.

Fue lo último que se dijeron en todo el partido y prosiguieron en silencio. Pero luego de otros cinco minutos Lelouch tomo el control total del juego capturando la mayor parte de las piezas de C.C.

-Y con esto Jaque Mate.- Fue la frase de Lelouch mientras colocaba a su alfil frente al rey de C.C y su último caballo bloqueaba el posible escape de este

-Ciertamente.- La mujer se levantó con una extraña elegancia que no había mostrado hasta el momento y se dirigió a la cama y empezó a quitarse esa extraña ropa que llevaba.- Los hombres duermen en el suelo.-Comento mientras se tapaba hasta la nariz.

El muchacho se la quedó mirando unos segundos y soltó un suave suspiro, para luego desatarse la banda que sostenía su cabello y este callo negro y espeso hasta más abajo de los hombros, su mechón blanco resaltaba mas entre toda la maraña oscura. Dándole la espalda a la mujer empezó a quitarse la camisa y la tiro sobre la silla, mientras se dirigía al armario fallo en notar como la mujer recostada en su cama le dirigía un mirada de interés, tanto por los músculos fuertes y bien marcados, pero más que nada por las numerosas cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo, en especial la monstruosidad que le iba en diagonal de derecha a izquierda y era un línea roja y resaltaba sobre las demás cicatrices que eran más claras y menos pronunciadas que esa. Sin percatarse de la mirada dirigida a el camino hasta su armario y abrió la puerta para poder sacar un futon, cosa extraña en la casa de un joven de Britannia. Luego se acomodo al costado de la cama y se recostó dentro de las mantas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices? Pregunto la mujer mientras se acomodaba para poder mirar hacia donde estaba el joven.

-Entrenando, peleando y sobreviviendo.- Volteo a mirarla nuevamente y relajo un poco su mirada al ver los orbes dorados nuevamente, ahora parecían los de un cervatillo curioso, podría ser fingido a o no pero servía para calmar un poco el estrés que sentía.- Buenas noches C.C.

-Buenas noches Lelouch.- Le responde la mujer, con una ligera, _ligerísima_, sonrisa.

Luego ambos se entregaron a los brazos del sueño, debido al agotamiento que sentían luego de lo que habían pasado durante todo el día. Oh pero ninguno tenía dulces sueños

**Sueño De Lelouch**

_Los soldados yacían muertos, se habían suicidado como él había ordenado, V.V le había dicho la verdad, el Geass era el poder supremo. Había gente asesinada frente a él, por su propia mano, indirectamente, pero no sentía tristeza ni desesperación, se sentía fuerte invencible y abandonando un parte de sí mismo que sabía que jamás volvería, el niño sonrió, no como sonreía como cuando estaba con su madre, Nunnally y Euphy, no esta era la sonrisa de alguien embriagado por el poder y el deseo insano de venganza. Sin saberlo de ahora en más el ya no sonreiría como antes, esta sería su verdadera sonrisa, las demás serian falsas o forzadas, pero esta sería su verdadera expresión. Salió de su meditación inconsciente al escuchar aplausos muy sutiles y un tanto burlones_

_-Bravo Lelouch bravo.- Exclamo el niño rubio saliendo de las sombras y mirándolo con uan sonrisa de suficiencia.- Veo que te gusta mi regalo._

_-Debo decir que es muy estimulante tío.- el joven príncipe desterrado volteo a ver al otro ser que tenía apariencia de niño, pero en sus ojos se veía una clara excitación y la misma sonrisa desquiciada._

_-Deberías tener cuidado Lelouch.- Su rostro abandono todo aire juguetón y se volvió completamente serio.- El poder es una droga, de la que te estas volviendo adicto muy rápido.- Se paro frente al joven y lo miro directamente a los ojos._

_-Puede ser.- Se rio, nuevamente dejando salir un poco de la locura que empezaba a consumirlo rápidamente.- Con esto podre acabar con mi padre finalmente y le arrebatare todo como el a.-_

_No pudo continuar con su línea de pensamiento porque el rubio empezó a reírse fuertemente mientras se sostenía los lados de su abdomen._

_-¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo para creer que puedes vencer a Charles, alguien que también tiene un Geass y a un imperio de su lado el Imperio mas grande de el planeta solo con tu Geass?.- Termino de hablar y empezó a reírse otra vez.- Dime muchacho que crees que pasaría con Nunnally si fallas._

_De repente toda la euforia y emoción que le había traido su recién descubierto poder palideció, frente a las verdades crudas que le había dicho V.V, que pasaría con su pequeña Nunnally si el o mejor dicho cuando fallara. ¿Quién la protegería ?o peor ¿Qué le podría llegar a pasar si volvía a caer en manos de Charles Zi Britania?_

_Tan absorto estaba en su meditación de sobre lo que podía pasarle a su querida hermanito que no noto que su interlocutor sonrió un poco. No de forma cruel ni burlona, sino que de forma suave, de verdad no había nada más hermoso y fuerte que un vínculo entre hermanos._

_-Si quieres un consejo.- Finalmente volvió a hablar.- Deberías entrar a la casa y abrazar a tu hermana y tratar de calmarte.-Lo palmeo en el hombro y empezó a retirarse nuevamente.- Volveremos a hablar no te preocupes._

_Lelouch no estaba muy seguro de que si había escuchado bien o si realmente solo se había imaginado lo que había escuchado. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la derruida casa abrazando fuertemente a Nunnally y está en gesto de reflejo lo había abrazado con su pequeño brazo y había recargado su cabecita en su pecho._

**Fin Del Sueño**

Abriendo los ojos abruptamente el joven se yergue sobre su improvisada cama y volteo a ver a la mujer que se había apropiado de su cama, para encontrarla dormida dándole la espalda, luego volteo a ver el reloj.

-"4: 30".- Soltó un suspiro y se levanto y nuevamente camino hasta su armario y lo abrió. Esta vez retiro de este una remera color blanco de manga larga y un buzo color gris, acompañado de un pantalón de ejercicio del mismo color. Finalizo su conjunto de ropa con unas zapatillas deportivas color negro. Se detuvo a pensar que dentro de poco no necesitaría esta ropa ya que se acercaba el verano.

Mientras salía le dio una última mirada a la inmortal en su cama y salió por la puerta, no sin antes atarse el cabello, rumbo a la pista de atletismo para iniciar su rutina de la mañana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Jefe despierte!.- Fue lo que escuchó Lelouch mientras sentía unos golpes en su cabeza. Abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una chica de baja estatura, cabello rubio platinado y ojos lila, le estaba golpeando la cabeza con lo que parecía un abanico de papel.- Tenemos que hacer una revisión de las actividades para el semestre.

-¿Desde cuándo hacemos eso?- Se froto los ojos con las palmas y pestañeo un par de veces para aclararse la vista

-¡Pero jefe!.-Exclamo la adolescente de menor estatura, mientras se pone en la típica posición de boxeador y empieza a lanzar varios golpes rectos y algunos ganchos.- ¡Nuestro deber como miembros del comité disciplinario es mantener la paz y el orden y procurar la seguridad de cada alumno!

-Clara por el amor de dios somos el Comité Disciplinario, no el ejército.- explicó el joven masajeándose las sienes y soltando un suspiro.- Además la mayor amenaza a cualquier tipo de falta de disciplina en la escuela está en la habitación de al lado.

Como por arte de magia la puerta que los conectaba con la habitación contigua se abre y del otro lado hay una adolescente que solo se puede describir como hermosa, cabello rubio ojos azules y un pecho más que generoso. Millicent Ashford nieta de Ruben K Ashford y dictadora oficial de la escuela, sin mencionar una de las amigas más antiguas de Lelouch.

-¡Te escuche Lulu! Exclamo la chica a todo pulmón, para luego abrazarse así misma, estratégicamente colocando sus brazos bajo su prominente busto para resaltarlo cabe mencionar, y fingió estar llorando.- Pensar que tantos años de amistad perdidos por tu deseo inagotable de hacerte con el control de Ashford a través de tu ejercito del Comité Disciplinario.

\- Prez creo que esta exagerando un poco.- Hablo otra chica que no tenia que envidiar nada a la belleza de la otra adolescente. Un brillante y largo cabello naranja y unos ojos verde brillante, todo eso sazonado por un cuerpo atlético y bien formado.- Creo que Lulu solo decía que sus fiestas suelen ser un poco extravagantes.- Explico la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de tratar de calmar a su amiga.- ¿Verdad Lulu?

-En realidad, si tuviera que elegir entre enfrentarme a los Knights of Round y tener que lidiar con uno de los festivales de Milly.- Respondió recostando su cabeza sobre su mano y volteaba a ver a las dos chicas que invadían su oficina.- Ya estaría preparándome a pelear con espadas de madera si fuera necesario.

-¡Buahh! Lulu es malo.- Nuevamente la chica empezó a fingir un llanto para luego empezar a dar un discurso de la amistad.- Como puede ser mi querido amigo me ha abandonado presa del poder y la ambición que da el poder estudiantil, me ha abandonado y piensa en tomar el control de Ashford y ponernos bajo su tiranía ¡Buah!.- Fingió llorar la muchacha y francamente Shirley la miraba con una gota de nerviosismo y una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-¡Señora presidenta, no tema yo estaré a su lado por siempre y pondré toda mi voluntad en detener a este tirano!- Señalo Clara mientras sostenía un pañuelo contra su rostro y con el otro apuntaba al líder del consejo del que ella parte.

-¡Oh Clara!.- Exclama dramáticamente la rubia mientras toma las manos de la otra chica entre las suyas.- Con tu belleza y valor se que podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-¿Milly no deberías hacer el balance sobre los distintos clubes? – Indaga Lelouch mientras se sentaba y lee el informe de la semana, como odiaba los jueves, demasiado tiempo perdido con estos tontos informes.- Sino re cuerdo mal solo te queda hoy para hacerlo.

-Etto….vamos a buen ritmo.- Trato de excusarse la voluptuosa rubia mirando a otro lado y con una mano rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Rivalz dime ¿van a "buen ritmo"?- Pregunta el joven mientras mira de lado al joven de cabello azul que entra en la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-Lo siento Lelouch no puedo traicionar a mi presidenta.- Responde el chico un tanto nervioso y sonriéndole de forma torpe a su mejor amigo

\- No te daré tu parte de la apuesta de ayer

-No vamos ni a la mitad.- Exclamo el chico inmediatamente al ver la pérdida de sus ganancias

-¿Rivalz me traicionas por solo un poco de dinero?- Exclamo indignada la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-¿Has olvidado que Rivalz es mi espía secreto dentro del Consejo Estudiantil para que me tenga al tanto de tus locuras? Le pregunto retóricamente el joven mientras se dedicaba a firmar algunos informes de los jóvenes que trabajaban para su división del gobierno estudiantil. Tomo especial nota de uno que hablaba de una moto de Pizza Hutt llegando al campus muy temprano en la mañana para ser para el almuerzo.

-Lulu deberías detenerte con las apuestas.- Exclamo la peli-naranja antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar.- Es más aun no me has dicho porque me llamaste ayer tan tarde y que tenía que ver con Shinjuku.

De repente el aire juguetón se había esfumado. Milly no lo admitiría tan abiertamente como Shirley lo había hecho pero ella también había estado muerta de preocupación porque Lelouch no llegaba, cuando eran niños Milly siempre era impredecible, pero ahora luego de tantos años ella era un libro abierto y podía decir que su preocupación era genuina. Incluso Rivalz se había preocupado por la tardanza del peli-negro, el joven secretario no era mala persona y alguien divertido con quien pasar el tiempo. Por ultimo quedaba la peli-naranja, la cual su flechazo por él era dolorosamente obvio, pero no se atrevía a romper su ilusión, principalmente porque Nunnally literalmente la había adoptado como hermana mayor junto a Milly y la adolescente también tenía gran afecto por la pequeña niña. Clara era miembro del recientemente fundado Comité Disciplinario y era una trabajadora eficiente y enérgica así que había tomado cierto agrado hacia ella. Lelouch simplemente levanto la vista del informe que estaba leyendo y miro a sus compañeros con una sonrisa calmada y amable.

-Rivalz recuerda que ayer trate de ayudar a un camión que se había chocado?- EL joven asiente.- Bueno caí dentro y simplemente el camión se dirigió a Shinjuku y simplemente tuve que esperar para poder salir y los militares me retuvieron.

-Un momento ¿por qué te detuvieron los militares?- Ahora era Milly la que pregunto bastante alarmada.

-¿Que todavía no salió en las noticias? Pregunto fingiendo confusión, sabiendo cómo funcionaba el aparato de propaganda Britano.- Oh bueno ya lo anunciaran, es hora de ir a clase.

El muchacho acomodo los papeles sobre su escritorio y se comenzó a dirigir a su siguiente clase seguido de cerca por Rivalz, dejando a tres chicas refunfuñando y murmurando sobre lo desconsiderado que eran los hombres. Una vez en clase ambos chicos escucharon la noticia del ataque terrorista en Shinjuku, terminando de confirmar la coartada que Lelouch le había dado a Rivalz y los demás. Pero antes de que pudiera sentarse algo llama poderosamente su atención.

-¡Kallen, que bien que pudiste venir! Exclamo una de las chicas de la clase

-Si pero me dijeron que debo tomarme las cosas con calma.- Exclamo la chica con voz suavecita y con un aspecto frágil

Lelouch rápidamente ato cabos y dedujo que esta chica era la que había estado piloteando el Glasgow color rojo que había visto durante la batalla del día anterior. Rivalz siempre con su mente pervertida le dio un informe rápido de la chica al notar que su amigo la miraba y codeándolo en las costillas, diciéndole en tono conspirador de que si ya tenía otra de sus conquistas en mente. Lelouch simplemente comenta que hacía mucho que no veía a la chica en clase y su amigo nuevamente llega con la información de que parecía que ella era una persona frágil en cuanto a su salud.

-_"Que escondes Kallen Stadtfeld" _Se preguntó el muchacho mientras el profesor empezaba con la clase del día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este día se estaba volviendo insoportable, primero Ohgi la chantajeaba, como siempre lo hacía, con que debería volver a la escuela, que es lo que Naoto hubiera querido, que no perdiera la oportunidad de tener un futuro. El problema es que el parecía no entender que al no le interesaba ser parte de la sociedad Britanna, ella preferiría mil veces estar en el Gueto ayudando a la resistencia, ya sea atacando a Britannia o ayudando a las personas de lo que quedaba de Shinjuku. Hablando de ese tema aun no tenían noticias de la voz que los había salvado ayer a ella y a casi todos sus compañeros. Habían perdido todos los Sutherlands menos tres y su Glasgow era historia. Había muerto demasiada gente en el ataque de Britannia entre ellos casi todos los miembros de su célula rebelde y los que no habían muerto algunos habían desertado, oficialmente del antiguo grupo de Naoto solo quedaban siete, para fines prácticos estaban derrotados y en el fango, pero nadie hablaba de ello, por muy ingenua que sea todavía tenían esperanza. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con los insoportables estudiantes niños ricos y mimados. Y para mejorar el día una abeja aparecía !una abeja! Y todas salían corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Señorita Stadtfeld se encuentra bien.- Pregunto un joven de cabello negro y ojos purpura que aún no podía identificar, con un tono de preocupación sutil

-Disculpa estaba distraída.- Comento regresando a su personaje de dia débil y contra su mejor intento se sonrojo un poco debido a lo tonta que debía verse

-No se preocupe señorita Stadtfeld.- Respondió el chico con una voz gentil y una sonrisa que intentaba, y que contra su disgusto funcionaba, parecer amable.- Le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien, es que la vi correr y estoy al tanto de sus problemas de salud y quería cerciorarme de que no tuviera dificultades.

-S-Si… no se preocupe eh…- Se sintió un poco avergonzada al no saber con quién hablaba

\- Soy Lelouch Lamperouge, secretario general del Comité Disciplinario, también soy compañero de clase suyo Señorita Stadtfeld.- En la última parte la voz del muchacho tomo un tono juguetón, a costa de su vergüenza de no saber que hablaba con alguien que incluso era su compañero de clase.- Deberíamos apresurarnos casi es hora de la clase de Química

-Eh...si claro muchas gracias.- La muchacha respondió mientras seguía al chico que había empezado a caminar.

Lo que no noto la chica debido a su estado avergonzado es que la voz del chico que acababa de hablarle y la voz del comandante que los salvo ayer era la misma. Tampoco noto que en la cara del muchacho había una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción. O mejor aún no noto que mantenerla desequilibrada con el juego que estaba jugando para hacer que no notara lo anterior, o que había usado un poder extraño sobre ella para extraer información jugosa.

_-"Otro chico rico cabeza hueca".-_ Pensó la chica con desdén y cansancio.- _"Bueno por lo menos es amable"_.- Pensó la chica al ver caminar al muchacho y fijándose bien tenía un aire aristocrático al hacerlo_.- "Otro chico noble, seguramente nunca ha hecho nada con su tiempo".-_ Fue el pensamiento de la chica con desagrado

Haciendo aun lado esos pensamientos se encamino a seguir al chico y terminar lo mas rápido posible con este insufrible día

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su pequeña charla con la peli-roja había resultado bastante interesante. Había descubierto mucho sobre su herencia como mestiza entre un noble Britano y una mujer japonesa, su hermano muerto y los miembros de su célula rebelde, mas algunos datos personales de cada uno de ellos, incluyendo por su puesto nombres y descripciones físicas.

_-"Poco más que una banda callejera".-_ Razonó despectivamente.- _"Si los moldeara a mi imagen podrían ser útiles, por lo menos las Señorita Kozuki sería útil"_\- Otro dato interesante es el apellido que prefería para sí misma, debía reconocer que en cuanto pilotaje de Knightmare Frame la chica era un diamante en bruto.

Era las cosas que ocupaban la mente del joven mientras caminaba de regreso a su área del edificio del consejo que le correspondía a él y a su hermana y ahora más recientemente a C.C. Ya era bien entrada la tarde y había estado buena parte del tiempo después de clase revisando los últimos informes y dando las instrucciones para el fin de semana con respecto a los que vivían en el campus

-Bienvenido joven amo.- Le dijo Sayoko antes de que entrara al comedor. Siempre formal pero siempre ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida.

-Tadaima Sayoko-san. Le respondió él en japonés con una sonrisa igual de cálida. Un juego entre ellos de que uno usaba el idioma del otro.

Luego de esto vio que Sayoko no se movía y se mantenía entre él y la puerta con una sonrisa de ojos cerrado. Aunque su ojo entrenado notaba que ella estaba ligerísimamente más tensa. En un pestañeo tuvo que echarse atrás y cubrirse de la palma de Sayoko, la cual giro sobre su propio eje para lanzarle un patada a la cara, la cual evadió doblando su espalda lo suficiente para que el golpe le rozara la cara. Salto para poner distancia entre él y la mujer; y asumió su propia pose de combate con el brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo. Cuando la mujer nipona se le acerco, esquivo el primer golpe, bloqueo el segundo y lanzo su propio golpe, con la mano abierta, como la mordedura de una serpiente, la mujer rápida mente lo evadió, pero pronto debido usar sus brazos para cubrirse de los golpes que caían a toda velocidad sobre ella como látigos y de forma que parecía aleatoria, pero siempre tratando de golpear sus puntos vitales ya sea la cabeza, el cuello o el corazón. Viendo una abertura la mujer lanza su propia serie de golpes para alejar al joven y luego volviendo a girar sobre si misma lanza una patada usando su talón, pero para su sorpresa su joven amo lo atrapa sujetándola firmemente con su mano que nuevamente tenía esa forma de garra. Aprovechando la sorpresa de la mujer, Lelouch la toma de la pierna con la otra mano, luego usando el pie izquierdo patea el pie de la mujer y hace que se desequilibre y usando su peso superior y el efecto de palanca sobre la pierna de Sayoko causado por sus propias manos, se deja caer hacia atrás y hace que la mujer se eleve en el aire y la arroja varios metros atrás en el pasillo. La mujer se recupera rápidamente y se da vuelta lo más rápido posible, pero ya es tarde el joven esta frente a ella lanzando su ataque a su frente, pero se detiene milímetros antes.

-Muy bien joven amo su extraño estilo de pelea está dando frutos.- LA sirvienta lo felicito retornando a su actitud servil.- Debo decir que es un estilo fascinante.- Ahora le sonrió a nuevamente con calidez.- Parece que ya no podré ir suave con usted en nuestro próximo entrenamiento.

-Sería muy estimulante Sayoko-Sensei.- Realizo la típica reverencia que le haría un alumno a su maestro, cosa que no estaba fuera de lugar debido a que ella había continuado su entrenamiento luego de Tohdoh.

-Has mejorado mucho Seito.- Ella misma se inclinó como respeto a su estudiante.- La señorita Nunnally y la señorita C.C lo esperan en la sala.- De repente cae en cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo.- Espero que no hayamos hecho demasiado ruido.

-Bienvenido Hermano.- Lo saludo su hermanita una vez había entrado. A su lado estaba C.C que le dio un saludo con su típica vos apática y un rostro igual de imperturbable. Ambas tenían una tasa de te junto a ellas y una mesa repletas de grullas de origami.- Tu amiga C.C tiene muchas historias y sabe muchas cosas.

\- Eso es fascinante Nunnally.- Replico mientras se sentaba y se quitaba la parte superior de su uniforme y le sonreía a ambas mujeres.

-¿A que si? Pregunto, exudando entusiasmo y Lelouch con su ojo entrenado pudo notar que la mujer mayor tenía los lados de sus labios ligeramente así arriba. No en su típico gesto sardónico, sino que era algo parecido a un gesto amable.- ¿Cómo aprendió todas esas cosas Señorita C.C?

-Con tiempo y paciencia Nunnally.- Respondió la mujer mientras terminaba una grulla de color azul y la colocaba junto a las demás y tomaba otro papel, esta vez rosa.

-Bueno no quiero interrumpirlas, así que iré a cocinar la cena.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza a Nunnally, la cual dejo salir una risita.

Una vez se sentaron los cuatro a cenar, incluyendo a Sayoko debido a que al joven no le interesaban tantas formalidades y su hermana lo apoyaba totalmente en ese sentido. Fue una cena agradable, claro Nunnally monopolizaba la charla y los tres presentes le respondían y para la mujer inmortal le era fascinante ver al joven que podía dirigir un ejército y matar a sangre fría se portara como el hermano mayor perfecto frente a la pequeña e invalida niña, casi tratándola como si estuviera echa de la más fina porcelana.

Cuando terminaron Sayoko recogió los platos y el mayor determino que era hora de que Nunnally fuera a la cama cuando la escucho bostezar. Ella protesto pero increíblemente la mujer de cabello verde se puso del lado de Lelouch diciendo que ya era hora de dormir.

-Bien de acuerdo.- Hizo un pequeño mohín que se disipo en otro bostezo.- Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo C.C fue divertido.- Dijo con su típico tono amble y cálido mientras Lelouch empujaba su silla camino a su habitación para que pudiera dormir.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron del comedor y dejaron, sin notarlo, una muy sorprendida mujer de setecientos años que nunca había recibido palabras de aceptación de forma tan casual y peor aún, tan sincera como habían salido de la boca de la pequeña princesa exiliada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruben K Ashford había sido muchas cosas en su vida de sesenta y seis años, sus favoritas habían sido soldado, ingeniero y la mayor de todas había sido abuelo, no solo de Milly que había obtenido su ingenio rápido y gusto por las fiestas, estaba seguro que si la guiaba por el buen camino ella sería la que se encargaría de llevar a los Ashford de vuelta a la cima, contrario a lo que creía la madre de la niña que para lo único que Milly servía era para un matrimonio. Pero también había tenido dos nietos "adoptivos" en la forma de los dos príncipes exiliados, la pequeña Nunnally era un manojo de dulzura y amabilidad y era imposible no quererla, y él no había sido la excepción la quería tanto como quería a Milly. Pero el que sobresalía sobre todos los jóvenes que había conocido en toda su vida, incluyendo a su propia nieta, era el muchacho de cabello negro que había desafiado a un Emperador y escapado de una zona de guerra, el príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Su mente divago hacia el momento que lo vio tocando a su puerta, Milly había entrado a gritar a su despacho de forma frenética gritando sin sentidos y simplemente lo había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado a la puerta en donde se encontraban dos niños famélicos y llenos de mugre. A toda prisa él se había apresurado a tomar a la niña en brazos y noto que estaba desmayada y volaba en fiebre, para su mayor horror su sucio y destrozado vestido tenía una prominente mancha de sangre, después de una rápida inspección se dio cuenta que la sangre no era suya, sino que de su hermano que tenía una profunda herida en la espalda. El niño de diez años estaba hambriento, cansado a simple vista se notaba que apaleado y malherido, pero sus ojos, ¡oh sus ojos estaban en llamas!

De ese momento ya habían pasado ya siete largos años y el muchacho no había mejorado, el odio que sentía por su padre y nación solo se había intensificado, su deseo de venganza era casi palpable y durante esos años había tenido pruebas de que eso era cierto. Recordó que a poco menos de un mes de habiéndose instalado con su familia el niño le había pedido que le enseñara a boxear y la lucha grecorromana. El anciano pensando que solo era interés juvenil decidió hacerlo. Con sorpresa descubrió que el joven practicaba todo lo que le ensañaba casi con fanatismo. Sayoko había hablado con él tres meses después y le comento que el exiliado príncipe le había pedido que completara el entrenamiento que le había dado un hombre llamado Tohdoh. Ruben decidió, conociendo la personalidad del joven, que lo mejor era dejar que la mujer lo entrenara. Para cuando tenía doce años boxeaba como si no hubiera mañana y era capaz de correr casi quince kilómetros, sino contar las extrañas técnicas japonesas

Luego de tres años le había dicho que se iba de viaje y no lo volvieron a ver en seis meses. La pequeña Nunnally prácticamente había rozado la depresión clínica. Había vuelto a principios de octubre para el cumpleaños de Nunnally, nuevamente medio muerto y famélico y Ruben podría jurar que sus ojos eran de un color más oscuro. En febrero del año pasado había vuelto a desaparecer de la misma forma. El joven esta vez había desaparecido ocho meses, nuevamente Nunnally se había deprimido y a Milly y recientemente Shirley que había conocido a su nieta y luego a Nunnally, a la cual literalmente había adoptado, se pusieron la difícil tarea de evitar que la niña literalmente se deprimiera y cometiera alguna locura. Lelouch había vuelto nuevamente para octubre un día después del cumpleaños de Nunnally, no solo el hecho de que no se había disculpado con su hermana, sino que llego vestido con algo parecido a una piel de animal y a la media noche para encerrarse en su habitación no había sido lo peor. Cuando Milly había ido a reclamarle y decirle todo lo que se había guardado por tantos mese-años- y darle la reprimenda de su vida, según lo que ella le había contado, Lelouch la había mirado con ojos tan oscuros que ella simplemente había retrocedido alarmada antes de terminar la primera oración.

Tres días después había salido de su habitación y se había postrado de rodillas frente a su hermanita, le había suplicado perdón y había llorado en su regazo durante una hora hasta que ella logro calmarlo y perdonarlo. Desde ese momento los hermanos no habían pasado un día separados. Excepto por un fin de semana.

Cortando esa línea de pensamientos miro a l persona sentada del otro lado de su escritorio, que justamente era la persona en la que se centraban los pensamientos.

-¿Entonces Lelouch finalmente empezaste con tu venganza? Hablo el hombre recostándose contra su silla en su despacho.

-Así es Ruben.- El muchacho del otro lado de su escritorio estaba sentado en una silla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Entonces dime están listos.- Pregunto el muchacho

\- El _Gilgamesh_ y el _Mosquetero_ están listos pero los _Ashigatarus_ aun no, necesito ajustar el sistema _Bifrost_ a los diseños del _Burai Kai_.- Respondió el anciano caballero entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla sobre las manos unidas

-Debemos apresurarnos el _Lancelot_ está terminado, por ende nuestros Knightmares esta desactualizados antes de entrar en batalla.- Suspiro y coloco su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado.

-Nuestra mejor opción sería tratar de obtener datos de combate y encontrar una forma de neutralizarlo.- Ofreció la respuesta el hombre mayor

-Deberías haberlo visto, neutralizo nueve Knightmares en menos de diez minutos. Esa cosa era un ejército en una sola maquina.- Apretó sus puños con furia.

-Tendríamos que intentar conseguir los planos del Lancelot y tratar de construir uno nosotros o por lo menos tratar de adaptarlo a unos de nuestros modelos.-Se detuvo a pensar mientras se enderezaba en su silla debido a el dolor de espalda

-Eso sería imposible Ruben.- apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo.- Conociendo a Schneizel debe tener los planos bajo un millón de llaves.- Volvió a suspirar pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Tuvimos mucha suerte de llegar a enterarnos de su existencia.

-Las maravillas del alcohol muchacho.- Le sonrió el hombre mayor. El muchacho también le dio una fugaz sonrisa y se puso serio

-Bien entonces solo me queda preguntar.- El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la gran ventana que tenía el despacho y miro la luna llena que dominaba el cielo. – ¿Estás conmigo Ruben?

-¿Que no lo he estado desde el principio, ayudándote a preparar tu guerra? Preguntó el hombre mientras se paraba al lado del adolescente mirando la luna.

-No Ruben, no para la guerra.- Volteo a ver al hombre que consideraba más un padre que su propio padre.- Para la revolución.- Le extendió la mano al hombre y el anciano pudo jurar que sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco.

-Hasta el final mi muchacho.- Estrecho la mano del chico

Y así los dos aliados se preparan para una guerra que hará temblar los cimientos del mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La inmortal mujer estaba recostada sobre la cama de su anfitrión meditando sobre el día que había tenido. A primera vista no había sido un día desagradable, incluso hasta cierto punto había sido agradable. Lelouch le había dejado su tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera ordenar pizza, por ende había cumplido con parte de la promesa que le hizo respecto a una dotación de su comida favorita. Luego la pequeña Nunnally había resultado una agradable compañía, no era parecida a su madre, tal vez un poco en cómo se burlaba de su hermano. Lelouch en el poco tiempo hasta ahora no la había presionado ni le había preguntado sobre su madre o cualquier otro tema referente a ella misma o su padre y tío, sino que le había dado su espacio.

-¿C.C estas despierta? Pregunto el joven mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Contigo hablando es difícil hacerlo.- Le respondió ella de manera irónica mientras revoleaba los ojos.- ¿Entonces finalmente el director decidió echarte?

-Oye deberías tener un poco mas de fe en lo que hago, no solo soy un terrorista.- Le respondió sardónicamente sentándose en su sillón viendo que la chica ocupaba su cama otra vez

-Bien por lo que me cuenta Nunnally. Eres un playboy.- Levanto el índice.- Tus calificaciones a duras penas alcanzan para que pases de año.-Levanto su dedo medio.- Te gusta apostar en juegos de cartas.- Levanto su anular.- Sueles desaparecer por lo que entiendo.- Levanto el meñique y al adolescente le empezaba a temblar la ceja.- Y por lo que veo le mientes a todos sobre todo lo anterior.- Lo pensó unos momentos.- Por lo menos de algunas cosas me creo lo de Playboy.- Levanto su pulgar, para después dejo caer su brazo y soltar una melódica risa.- ¿Debería preocuparme porque me ataques durante la noche?.- Bajo provocativamente la parte superior del cierre del traje de prisionera. Apenas para dejar ver el sostén gris que tenía debajo.

-Por favor, yo no haría algo ni de cerca tan bajo.- Su tono si sonaba ofendido. Nuevamente se dirigió al armario para repetir el proceso de tomar el futon y quitarse la parte superior de la ropa.

-Si ya lo eh notado.- Se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar con ropa interior y se metió bajo las cobijas nuevamente.

-Dejaste una gran impresión en Nunnally.- Le comento mientras se recostaba en el futon y ponía sus brazos tras su cabeza y miraba al techo.

-Debo decir que no parece tu familiar ella es mucho más agradable.- Se volteó a mirarlo todavía con las mantas hasta la nariz.

-Como sea.- El muchacho se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.- Gracias por acompañar a Nunnally ella se suele sentir sola cuando no estoy. Así que puede ser agradable tenerte por aquí un tiempo.- El muchacho lo dijo de forma juguetona y rápidamente cayo dormido.

Por segunda vez la muchacha estaba honestamente sorprendida, apenas iban dos días o menos y los hermanos la habían hecho sentir más aceptada y bienvenida en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que mucho de sus anteriores "sociedades" en varios años de contrato. Una parte de ella, una pequeña parte, quería aceptar la bienvenida de los adolescentes y tratar de aceptar la amistad de ambos hermanos. Pero su parte más racional y la más dominante le decía que todo esto era una manipulación del adolescente dormido en las mantas en el piso, que incluso la pequeña niña invalida era parte de ello.

Decidió hacer un lado ese tren de pensamientos para poder dormir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Señorita Stadtfeld podría prestarme unos minutos de su tiempo.- Dijo el muchacho acercándose al asiento de la chica una vez finalizada la clase, las chicas a su alrededor se sorprendieron e incluso algunas lo miraron con hostilidad, bien conocida era su fama de playboy y sus malas calificaciones.

-Eh si claro.- La chica lo miro un poco sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento.

Una vez explicado la regla de que todos los estudiantes debían ser parte de algún club extracurricular y de que el apelara a que su salud no le permitiría unirse a otro club y que los estudiantes del consejo estudiantil tenían unos pocos privilegios en cuanto a movilizarse por el campus estudiantil la chica acabo por convencerse.

-Bien parece que nuestro querido Lulu consiguió más ayuda para el consejo estudiantil.- Dijo Milly entraba en la casa club del consejo.- Soy Milly Ashford presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.- Se presentó la chica con una sonrisa amable

-Soy Shirley Fenette, miembro del consejo y del club de natación.- Se presentó la chica de pelo naranja

-Rivalz Cardemone Secretario.- Fue el turno del joven ahora

-Nina Einstein.- Se presentó una chica de cabello verde y bastante tímida.

-Clara Frank.- Se presento con saludo militar la adolescente.

-Finalmente Lelouch Lamperouge.- Fue Milly el que lo presento antes de que el susodicho pudiera decir algo.- Líder del Comité Disciplinario, capitán del equipo de basquetbol y un estudiante con el mínimo necesario para poder llegar a preparatoria.- Al muchacho le tembló la ceja izquierda y fulmino con la mirada a su amiga de la infancia.

-Disculpa Shirley podrías ayudarme con esto.- Se escuchó una voz suave y amable. Luego todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Nunnally llegar utilizando su silla de ruedas. La joven no pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estomago al notar que la niña era discapacitada y no solo eso sino que también ciega.- Soy Nunnally Lamperouge un placer conocerte Kallen

-Igualmente Nunnally.- Respondió la adolescente mayor con una sonrisa sincera. Le estaba costando odiar a alguien que exudaba tanta dulzura.

-Aun estoy en secundaria asi que técnicamente no puedo ser aprte del consejo estudiantil.- Le explico mientras Shirley tomaba los pastelitos de su regazo

-Tonterías Nunnally.- Le dijo Rivalz en tono amable.- Tú eres un miembro Honorario del consejo estudiantil.

-Aunque todos sabemos que preferirías estar en el Comité Disciplinario.- Comento la dotada rubia meintras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña niña.

-Es cierto Nunnally seria una gran aliada de la justicia.- Exclamo clara con orgullo

-Yo me refería a otros motivos.- Dijo sugestivamente mientras miraba al adolescente de cabello negro y la pequeña se sonrojaba un poco.

-Milly te agradecería que dejaras de acosar a mi hermana.- dijo el joven mientras se arrobillaba frente a su hermanita y sostenía sus manos entre las de el

Cabe mencionar que la rubia empezó a toser, los cuales se podía escuchar entre medio de ellos la palabra "Siscon". Y viendo mas de cerca a Nunnally que estaba ligeramente sonrojada y con una sonrisa la palabra "Brocon" se podía escuchar entre las toses. Luego de eso Rivalz había sacado una botella de champagne y Shirley se opuso . Pasandole la botella a Lelouch que atrapo en su mano pero por desgracia la chica de cabello naranja callo sobre el y la botella se abrió dándole a Kallen un baño de Champagne. Lo que la llevo a su situación actual que involucraba darse una ducha en uno de los baños de la casa club

-Soy Lelouch te traje un cambio de ropa espero que no te quede muy grande.- Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Pasa ya corrí la cortina.- Le dijo la chica.

-La ropa es mía así que no se si te quedara.- Coloco la ropa en el canasto.- No pienses mal de ellos solo son un poco torpe.

-¿Lo dice el Playboy y delincuente numero uno de la escuela? Responde ella con un poco de sarcasmo

-Oye no soy ningún delincuente.- Le responde el haciéndose el ofendido.- Es mas soy el jefe de los que se encargan de esos temas

-Eso me recuerda que jamás había oído hablar de un comité de ese tipo en Ashford.- Continuo la conversación sin darse cuenta

-Ya verás el porqué del que mi comité existe cuando trabajes con Milly.- Le replico el mientras se iba del baño.- Te dejo terminar tranquila.- Dijo para retirarse de la habitación.

Una vez que la chica salió de la ducha se seco y procedió a colocarse la ropa que le había dejado el joven. Con sorpresa descubrió que le quedaba bastante grande en especial la zona de los brazos y los pectorales, eso le dio la idea de que el muchacho era mas musculoso de lo que aparentaba. Una vez salió del cuarto de baño se encontró con Lelouch esperándola.

-Veo que te queda grande.- Dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Si, prometo lavarla y devolvértela.- Le dijo apartando la vista y sonrojándose un poco, la colonia impregnada en la ropa era deliciosa, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Una vez llegaron a la sala vieron como se anunciaba el asesinato del príncipe Clovis a manos de un Ciudadano Honorario de Britannia. El nombre era Suzaku Kururugi, el hijo del ultimo primer ministro. Kallen estaba sorprendida, pero la pequeña Nunnally parecía aterrada por razones que no entendía, tal vez preocupada por la muerte del príncipe rodado por sus guardias. Lelouch a su lado se veía indiferente, el resto del consejo parecía preocupado. Kallen creyó que habría una importante posibilidad de que el que hubiera hecho eso fuera la misma persona que los salvo a ellos.

Tenia que contactar a Ohgi urgente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había sido un día realmente tedioso, no solo por tener que lidiar con los típicos niños ricos de Britannia, sino con las excentricidades de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, aunque debía admitir que no eran personas tan desagradables, por ahora, excepto Rivalz y Lelouch, si volvían a actuar así los haría sufrir mucho. Como de costumbre ignoro a su madre y su madrastra. No tenía tiempo para ninguna de esas dos. Había llamado a Ohgi pero él como de costumbre simplemente le había dicho que había demasiados controles militares en esa zona. Pero otro tema que dominaba su mente era el hecho de que la voz de Shinjuku no se había vuelto a contactar con ellos o les había dado una señal de vida, sumado al anuncio de la muerte del príncipe Clovis la situación era por demás preocupante.

Subiendo a su habitación noto que las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas, cosa que por lo general no era así. Entro a su habitación y entro al baño para darse una ducha caliente. Ya se había dado una pero realmente necesitaba relajarse y la colonia en la ropa de Lelouch tenía realmente un olor particular por decirlo de alguna forma. Tomando su bata de baño se la coloco y salió camino a su cama para poder dormir.

-Adorable habitación tiene señorita.- Escucho una voz y rápidamente se puso en alerta para ver a una figura, masculina dedujo sentada en una de las sillas de su habitación.

Para decir que la figura se veía particular era restarle merito. En principio portaba una larga gabardina negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, debajo de esto podía notar que también tenía un chaleco color negro sobre una camisa blanca, para finalizar con una corbata también negra, sus pantalones era color negro al igual que sus zapatos y guantes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara griega color blanca que sonreía además de un sombrero color negro.

A toda velocidad se movió a su mesita de luz para tomar el cuchillo que tenía escondido dentro del monedero color rosa. Usando la toalla que tenia para secarse la cabeza cubrió la mano que tenía el cuchillo para despistar al hombre y empezó a correr en su dirección, confiando en su habilidad y fuerza para neutralizarlo.

Fue inútil, a unos pasos del hombre dejo ver su cuchillo y la figura masculina en una serie de movimientos que no había podido ver de lo rápido que eran el hombre desenfundo un sable curvo y en el mismo movimiento de desenfunde corto la hoja de su pequeño cuchillo y le puso el sable baje la barbilla.

-Señorita preferiría tener una charla sin incidentes.- Explico el hombre de la máscara con un tono amable sin mover el sable de debajo de su barbilla.

-Bien que quieres.- Exclamo con un tono desafiante la chica, para tratar de enmascarar el miedo de verse indefensa tan fácil

-Que se cubra el pecho sería un buen inicio.- Dijo con un toque de burla el hombre.

Miro hacia abajo y bien que tenia buena parte de su pecho expuesto, con una exclamación y sonrojo bastante pronunciado se cubrió el pecho y ato el cinto de su bata.

-Mucho mejor, pero aun no me he presentado.- Enfundo el sable y retrocedió unos pasos.- ¡Guala! portador de las palabras e ideas del siglo pasado protector de lo que se debe proteger y arquitecto del conocimiento de las mentes de la juventud. Soy el guerrero del oeste que ha cruzado el Océano para llegar a la tierra del sol naciente en busca del tan preciado enemigo. Teórico de la destrucción y gran ingeniero de las maquinas de las pesadillas de miles y ahora eh arribado a estas costas para remediar los innumerables pecados de mi pasado para asolar el mundo en el más grande de los caos que marcara no solo este momento sino que partirá las edades de esta estancada y marchita tierra, que levantara a la propia Gaia para erosionar la altivas montañas y secar las aguas de los ríos en un intento de detener la furia de mi señor.- Exclamaba mientras movía sus manos en grandes gestos dramáticos y su voz adquiría la potencia de los actores de teatro en esas obras que su madrastra la obliga a ir a ver.

Kallen sinceramente estaba tratando de evitar que su cerebro se derritiera, pero era incapaz de evitar que su ceja temblara. Esto rozaba un nuevo nivel de ridiculez.

-Oh pero debe estar cansada de tanta palabrería sin sentido.- El hombre tomo su sombrero y lo puso contra su pecho mientras se inclinaba.- Simplemente refiérase a mí como Arquímedes y soy un mensajero de mi señor.- Le entrego un teléfono que la chica tomo dubitativamente.

-Espera ¿tú eras la voz de Shinjuku?- Pregunto mientras el hombre se dirigía a la ventana.

-Todo a su tiempo señorita Kozuki. Mañana valla a la Torre de Tokio y conseguirá algunas respuestas- Dejo a la chica sorprendida mientras saltaba por la ventana. La chica trato de ver hacia donde iba pero cuando llego a la ventana no vio nada en el patio

_-"De acuerdo, eso fue raro_".- Sobra decir que la chica no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en el extraño encuentro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era la hora de su presentación estelar del día, su público los siete miembros de la resistencia a la que pertenecía Kallen Kozuki. Todos lo miraban atentos, listos para empezar el segundo acto de la _**Divina Comedia**_, debían probarse dignos de ser personajes principales, secundarios, o meros extras cuyas vidas solo valían un suspiro en el tiempo y no más que un segundo vistazo en esta gran obra mundial que sería la obra maestra de una era.

-¿Eras tu la voz de Shinjuku? Exclamó la primera persona y no fue una sorpresa que fuera Kallen. Valiente e intrépida Kallen. No tenía dudas ella sería un personaje principal en esta obra.

-No hay forma de que haya sido este tipo tan ridículo.- Esta vez una voz masculina.

-¿Ridículo?- Fue el comentario de la voz profunda y robótica, y a todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrió.- Una palabra con varias connotaciones supongo que hace referencia a lo absurdo de la situación que tiene en frente.- Finalmente se dio vuelta para encararlos, su mascara protegía su rostro y la capa abrazaba su figura dándole un aspecto perturbador.- Pero aquí estamos frente a frente, se tomaron la molestia de seguir las instrucciones de una persona que jamás habían visto u oído hablar, mas no asi decidieron escuchar y hacer todo lo que dije.- Dejo salir un suave y profunda risa, que mesclada con el casco les envió un escalofrió a los presentes.- Ciertamente ridículo.

Les tomo un momento entender que lo que había dicho el miembro peli-azul de su grupo a modo de ligero insulto les había sido devuelto de forma muchísimo más elegante y también notaron que estaban en una precaria situación, estaban armados si pero no sabían si esta persona lo estaba o no.

-No tema son mis huéspedes y no les profeso ningún mal.- Levanto su mano como si hubiera sido capaz de leer la mente de los presentes_.-"Cuando estés frente a las personas mantenerlas desequilibradas te dará el control".-_ Escucho la voz de uno de su maestros en su momento.

-Pero dinos quien eres.- Nuevamente la intrépida Kallen fue la que hizo la pregunta. Tratando de aparentar seguridad, pero el ligerísimo temblor en su mano le decía que estaba nerviosa y como la llevaba a su bolsillo lentamente.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto retóricamente como saboreando la pregunta.- "Quién" es la forma que sigue al "qué", y lo que soy es un enmascarado.- Explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Si eso lo vemos.- Le respondió un hombre con un cabello similar al afro. Kaname Ohgi sino se equivocaba

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió como concediéndoles un reconocimiento.- No cuestiono sus poderes de observación. Señalo la paradoja de preguntarle a un enmascarado quién es.

-¿Ah de acuerdo? Nuevamente Ohgi

-Pero para saciar parte de la curiosidad que los abruma.- Nuevamente extendió su mano como esperando que la sujetaran.- Yo fui quien los guio en Shinjuku y detuve al príncipe Clovis

-¿Y que esperas que te agradezcamos?- Otra vez fue un peli-rojo pero no Kallen, en primera este era hombre y no contaba con el aire agraciado de la ya mencionada dama.

-Ciertamente ese no era mi objetivo.- Volteo su máscara a la persona que rompió el silencio y vio con agrado como retrocedía un poco ante la vista.- Dime Soichiro Tamaki que esperaban lograr que esa niñería del otro día.- Esta vez su tono sonaba más oscuro y serio como si les estuviera reclamando.

-Niñería de que estas.- Increíblemente el que le reclamo fue Ohgi que se notaba que empezaba a perder la paciencia con esta persona

-Tres mil novecientas ochenta y tres.- Fue con lo que los interrumpió y los siete japoneses se quedaron helados, sabían lo que significaba ese número.- Y solo sesenta y cuatro eran Britanos

Los presentes estaban sin habla. Había muerto demasiada gente por las acciones que ellos tomaron. No habían querido hablar del tema, ya sea por vergüenza o por la tristeza

-Sus acciones les costaron la vida no solo a sus camaradas, sino que también a miles de inocentes.- Su voz seguía siendo acusatoria y por alguna razón ellos se sentían cada vez mas intimidados.-Con acciones como esa nunca derrotaran a su enemigo

-¿A los Britanos?- Se aventuro la otra mujer del grupo tímidamente.

-No.- Abría sus brazos como queriendo abrazar algo y esta vez no se resistieron, todos dieron un paso atrás.- Su verdadero enemigo es la corrupción que asola Britannia no las personas oprimidas por ese sistema.

-No nos has dicho tu nombre ni siquiera como esperas que confiemos en ti.- Nuevamente Kallen, a quien empezaba a tomarle cierto gusto por su valor.

El visor violenta se los quedo viendo largos segundos que parecían interminables. Como analizándolos y probando si eran dignos de siquiera saber su nombre. Pero lo que realmente pasaba es que su mente divagaba por sus varios recuerdos

_-"Tu estas muerto para mi, desde el día que naciste, yo te he dado tu casa, tu ropa y la comida que comes incluso tu vida te la he dado yo, los muertos no tienen derecho a __**nada**_"- Escucho en su mente esa voz de trueno, juzgándolo, abandonándolo a él, a su madre y a su hermana

-Yo…

_-"Eres débil, sino te vuelves más fuerte siempre serás __**nada**__ "._\- La voz burlona de un niño le decía desde su lugar de observador sonriéndole burlonamente

-Soy…

-_"Estas vacio chico,tu alma no tiene nada dentro de ella mas que odio, incluso para lo que alguna vez amaste, cuando eso culmine no tendrás __**nada**__"_\- Fue una voz masculina suave, pero seria y esta vez la que hablo.

-Zero…

Y el mundo temblaría bajo ese nombre. Y aprenderían a temerle a la **nada**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo gente. Talvez lo hize muy largo, pero espero que les guste este capitulo. Como siempre agradezco reviews

Para dejar algo claro, es posible que se note que trate de crear "Tres Lelouch"

**Lelouch Lamporague**: Hermano y amigo

**Lelouch vi Britannia**:: El conspirador, líder militar y manipulador

**Zero**: LA oscuridad en el corazón de Lelouch y la manifestación de su venganza y odio

Hay cambios importantes en la historia de de mi propia invención. Espero gusten

LA persona de la tercera frase aparecerá (Flash Back) en caps posteriores y va aser muy importante. El estilo de Lelouch es el estilo serpiente de Soichiro Kuzuki

No hubo escena del baño porque Kallen no sospecha de Lelouch


End file.
